Music To Dance To
by Ambrose
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Ah well, lets see, Ginny is in a famous rock band after leaving the wizarding world. Draco works for the ministry and is protecting her, she has a bf, he's seeing her in a new light, anyone smell romance? DG (rating upped for language)
1. Prologue: Striking Out

Okay people, lets get this party started. I haven't actually written an actual Fanfiction to post in about a year. But I won't let that stop me! I have written Harry Potter fics before but took them down a long time ago, never to be posted again. But enough of that boring ramble lets get on to the good stuff……. ::Dramatic sigh:: after the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, names yadda ,yadda……however (=D) I do own Lirit Ruana, Seth, Tristian and Aidan and any other thing that should come up that you don't know….   
  
Special thanks to Alane-Vera for helping me out with the names and stuff! Hope you like this as much as I had fun writing it!  
  
Summary: Its been three years since Ginny's graduation…..she left the wizarding world in search of something new….the result a multi platinum rock band, but what will happen when Draco steps into her life? (Current rating will go up in later chapters)  
  
On with the Prologue!!!  
  
To anyone who was walking past the Weasley residence you would think that bombs were going off at regular intervals. The noise in the house was almost unbearable to the Weasley sons: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, whom had hidden in Ron's room at the very top of the house. Even the attic ghoul moaning and plundering around had to be better than what was going on downstairs.   
"And I thought life we be so nice once Ginny graduated." Charlie muttered into his hands.   
"But no….she just has to go to a muggle college." Percy snapped to no one in particular, scowling at the dirt in Ron's bright orange room.   
"Well, at least they're aren't raising hell to us about being a bad influence this time around." Fred grinned to George whom was taking careful note at something that seemed to be growing on Ron's wall. "Say bro do you EVER clean your room?" Fred continued on.   
"Yes," He drawled.   
"Really? So you actually mean to have that thing George is looking at on your wall?" Bill asked grinning wickedly. Ron's ears turned bright red and he began to stammer.  
"Y-yes its an experiment for work" He lied.   
"An experiment for work," Charlie began trying desperately to hide his amusement.   
"Don't you write sports columns for the Daily Prophet?" Percy asked, for once he himself highly amused.   
"Oh sod off! I have to get ready for a date." Ron snapped, looking over at his picture of Hermione on his bedside table. George turned around and covered the short distance between him and his brother. He bent over and pinched one of Ron's cheeks.  
"Awwww how cute! Iky Ronnie-kins has himself a date!" He said in a voice used for a baby.   
Ron smacked George away and yelled at them "Get out of my room! I have things to do!"   
"Okay, okay, don't have to be an anal bastard about it geez!" Bill muttered, as they sauntered out the door.  
"Bill stop cussing!" Percy yelled as they trooped down to his room to wait out the fight between Ginny and her parents.  
  
Meanwhile……  
  
"Mom! Don't you get it! I want to get away from the wizarding world!" Ginny persisted, emphasizing her words by slamming the palm of her hand down on the table.   
"Why? Why would you want to leave all the security we provide you? The muggle world has so many faults." Molly Weasley began looking at her sweet, but suddenly rebellious child.   
Ginny gave off a shocked laugh. She rolled her eyes and began in a reasonable tone "Mum, every world has it's faults, and what do you mean but security? I'm eighteen for the love of God, I think I'm entitled and quite able to take care of myself."  
"Gin, sweetie, what's so bad about everything here that makes you want to leave so bad? Haven't we cared enough for you, nurtured you, given you all the chances you need to succeed in the world?" Her father began rubbing his forehead.   
"Yes daddy, of course you have, you've been nothing but supportive of me the whole time, but what I want now is a chance to actually live, after all I've read and heard of the muggle world, it seems to fit me so much better than what I have here, I want to actually put elbow grease into what I'm doing, not skate life by with a wand and a handed over job!"   
"But muffin," Mr. Weasley began, "The muggle world is so dangerous." He said these words, although he wished nothing more than to see his little girl go off and life a life he had only dreamed of living.   
"Dad," She began laying a hand on his arm. "You've given me all the love and support I could ever need, but why are you and mom not giving me the support now?" She asked.   
"Because That life is too dangerous for you to go live in that's why! You could be kidnapped, raped, killed, robbed." Molly began but Ginny cut her off.   
"Chances we risk here by just being against you-know-who, mum get real, you and I both know that I have the same risks here as there."   
Both her parents sat down at the kitchen table looking at each other nervously. It didn't look like the had a hope in hell of winning this one. "Muffin," Arthur began again.   
"Daddy," Ginny sat down pleading, her cinnamon eyes big and watery. "Living a different life is what I want, this wizarding stuff isn't for me, I really want the chance to strike out on my own, live away from my brother's shadows and away from all the oddities we suffer from. I just want to be normal."   
He looked down at the worn wood of their table and sighed. "Well its your life, I certainly can't stop you from doing what you want to do, knowing you nowadays you'd go and do it anyways, and if it's really what you want then, you have my support and love." He held up his wand and a white flag burst out the tip of it, waving in an unfelt wind.   
"Mom?"  
Molly sighed in disapproval, she shook her head and finally managed to say "Who am I to argue with your father. But don't expect any financial funds from us little lady, If your going to live your life this way you're doing it on your own you understand."   
Ginny could hardly stop the tears of joy from silently flowing down her freckled cheeks, she got up and threw her arms around her parents saying "Thank you, thank you so much! You won't regret it."  
"I already am," Arthur muttered, knowing he wasn't going to hear or see from his daughter in a long time.   
  
***  
Two Months Later  
  
"Aidan! Hurry up dude we're gonna miss our class!" A tall boy with sandy blond hair said.   
"I'm coming, dammit Tristian why do we always have to be on time?" Aidan asked smoothing out his own long brown hair.   
"Because I actually have intentions of passing this class, unlike you." He replied sticking his tongue out. "Now where's Seth,"   
The two tall college students scanned the surrounding campus for their somewhat scatter brained best friend. All the while a group of girls surrounded them asking about their plans for the weekend. Once they got the signal they were being ignored the girls left scowling.   
"Oh over there, he's talking to that girl with the frizzy red hair." He said and they quickly crossed the campus.   
"Hey Seth whose this?" Tristian asked looking at the short girl with cinnamon eyes.   
"Uh, well, what' your name?"  
"Ginny Weasley, and you three might be?"  
"Oh I'm Tristian Bark, the guy with the brown hair is Aidan Foster and that's Seth Reynolds you were talking to."   
"It's nice to meet you!" She said and looked at her schedule.   
"What's your next class?"  
"Uh musical theory, can you direct me there?"   
"Hey, I have that class I'll get you there," Seth said and smiled at her.   
"Alright thanks!" Ginny replied, her eyes lighting up, finally someone on this damn campus she knew.   
"Hey we'll see you guys later." Seth called to Aidan and Tristian who were walking away.   
"Okay, later dude!" Tristian called back.   
The two began walking across the campus to a large white building with the words 'Henry Hall Music Center for Education' on it in silver. "So Ginny, what instrument do you play?"   
"I know the guitar pretty well, but I still need tons of work and help." She started and Seth smiled.   
"Well, Aidan is a master guitar player, he could teach you. Say, can you sing?"  
"Yeah why?"   
His eyes lit up and he grinned widely. It made his tan face look bright and slightly less confused than it normally did. "Sweet, maybe you could like join our band after a little practice or something, we kinda need a second guitar and lead singer."   
"Uhm, I'd have to think about it but maybe." She said grinning encouragingly at him, playing in a band! That sounded so cool!   
These guys are so nice and good looking, I wouldn't mind spending even more time with them, plus it'd be a great way to meet other guys too, and a band sounds like so much fun, maybe I will have to take Seth up on this over. She thought before walking into class.   
  
***  
Five Weeks later  
  
"So Gin, are you in or are you out?" Tristian asked. They were sitting around a large table drinking cheap beer and laughing over a game of poker when the question came up. The guys wanted to know if the was going to join their band Lirit Ruana.   
She sat staring at the wall for a moment pondering over her past five weeks with the group of crazy guys she had come to call her best friends. Since then she had fallen in love with all forms of rock music, guitar and singing. Ginny knew in her heat that it would have a very permanent affect on her life but she had the instinct that it would be a good one.   
"Alright, you've got yourself a lead singer." She said and grinned as the boys cheered and drank to her acceptance. Little did Ginny know that in another three months she would be signing a record deal to fame and coming face to face with the person who would never make her look at love the same way again  
  
-So what did you think of the prologue? Good, average, bad? I know the idea has most likely been done before but give me a chance here! I will always accept criticism as long as it's constructive and well thought, don't just flame me because you feel like it, if you think the story sucks don't read it!!! The next chapter will be mostly a look into Ginny's new life and success, but who knows what may happen, I haven't even written it and unless I get a few good reviews I won't post it either! So tell me what you think r/r!!!! Ambrose- 


	2. Chapter One: New Begginings and Old Frie...

Hello!! I'm so glad you all like my fic! Thanks so much for your great reviews. I hope my story keeps on getting better. I'll try and get some good Draco action in here really soon, I hope my chapters will be long enough, tell me if they aren't!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters!! I also don't own Mary Poppins either! And finally I don't own the Linkin Park song 'Pushing Me Away'! I do own Lirit Ruana, Aidan, Tristian, Seth and James though =) Oh yeah! If I have any lines from any fics that you recognize sorry! Sometimes I really, really like them and use them and forget to realize they aren't mine!  
  
Okay just to make sure yah know----Ginny is 20, Aidan is 21, Seth is 19, and Tristian is 21….. on with chapter one!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ginny! Hurry up we're going to be late for the interview!!" Aidan Foster screamed up the stairs of her loft apartment.   
  
"I'm going I'm going, while I'm up here do a favor and take that 2x4 shoved up your ass and kindly remove it, we aren't going to be late I promise!" She yelled back, silently laughing at her own genius.  
  
"What is she doing?" Seth asked, coming out of the kitchen eating a chunk of chocolate chip cookie dough.   
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? Hang on I'll asked." Aidan said. "Gin what are you doing that's taking you so long??"  
  
"My makeup if you must know." She replied, trying not to smear her mascara in the process.   
  
Tristian Bark flopped down on her couch, he put his head in his large hands and sighed loudly. "Oh great, now we'll never be there on time, she could be up there for hours."   
  
"May I remind you Tristian that I could have you sleeping on the couch for the next week of your life." Ginny snapped coming down the stairs, brushing her long hair from her face. He stood and gave her a lopsided grin. She rolled her eyes as he slipped his strong arms around her waist. "Not right now." She said and pushed away from him, a small smile playing across her glossy pink lips as if saying 'later darling.'  
  
"So are we ready to go?" Aidan asked. Ginny looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yes, we're ready, and Aidan I don't think you got rid of that 2x4 like I asked." She replied and smirked at his shocked expression. He fell into step with the rest of Lirit Ruana as they walked out of her loft and into the busy city streets of London.   
  
"Bite me," He murmured.   
  
"Bend over." She snapped in reply. The other guys laughed while Aidan grumbled and looked at the ground. He felt an arm sling over his shoulder saw a few beaded bracelets and sparkly purple nails.   
  
"Aw I love yah and you know it!" Ginny said grinning. Just when the group thought they had gotten away unnoticed a group of girls came up screaming.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!! ITS LIRIT RUANA!!!" They yelled in unison. The group of five surrounded Tristian and Aidan.   
  
"Tristian your so hot!!! Dump Ginny and Marry ME!" One screamed in his ear, causing the sandy haired boy to wince and frown. He instinctively reach out and grabbed Ginny's hand.   
  
"Sorry ladies, not anytime soon." He said sweetly looking at Ginny.   
  
Yet, poor Aidan was still being mobbed while trying to sign the papers and array of arms. "Aidan your so hot, will you sign my boob?!?" The one fawning over Tristian asked. The other three whom were signing the rest of the autographs burst out laughing. Aidan looked to them for help.   
  
"Oh no, as I recall you said one night you could handle things like this yourself. So go on, you're a big boy, take care of it." Seth said through his laughter. The rest of Lirit Ruana continued walking to their destination.   
  
"Aidan come on we're going to be late!!!" Ginny yelled, still laughing. "He such a walking contradiction eh?" She mumbled and Seth cocked his head to the side and looked at her funny.   
  
"Cutadiction?" He asked. Tristian looked away and concealed a grin, Ginny on the other hand rolled her eyes and whacked him on the head.   
  
"Your useless!! Did you know that?" She asked exasperated, flipping her long, straight red hair with blonde highlights behind her shoulder. Seth just looked at her and grinned stupidly. "I rest my case." She muttered and watched as Aidan ran up. He was blushing bright red.   
  
"Hey, check it out!!! Tomato boy!" Tristian joked, his green eyes dancing. They walked through the glass doors of the British section of People Magazine (A/N I couldn't think of anything else!) The secretary stared at them as Aidan replied heatedly.   
  
"Hey! You just didn't have to sign a boob for cryin out loud!" His blush got even deeper as he noticed the odd look the secretary gave him.   
  
"Lirit Ruana?" She asked. Ginny turned to her, purple eyes sparking.   
  
"Yes?" She asked.   
  
"Your Manager is in the other room." She replied sizing up Ginny. Yes Ginny Weasley was everything the rest of the music world made her out to be. Short, yet fiery red head was full of spunk and spark. All the details were correct, from the earrings lining the top of her ears in the cartilage to the tattoo on her lower back. It was of a winding Chinese dragon surrounded by thorns and flames. It was visible due to the fact that her tank top showed off about five inches of her flat, well worked stomach (and Ginny would know!) The shirt also showed off her pierced belly button and she wore low riding jeans. To cap off her outfit she wore a dark green beanie. Yeah, from hat to worn out vans Ginny was the complete rock star package. Along with her three bandmates with bedhead and spiked hair.   
  
They walked past the secretary and into a small room where they found a tall woman wearing a long skirt and sweater. "Hello guys." She said in a sugar sweet tone.  
  
"Heya Lana!" They all said and sat down on the comfy couches.   
  
"Okay, in this interview they're going to ask about the tour and this and that,, normal stuff but last weeks Seth escapade might come up." She replied, face stone like.   
  
Tristian and Aidan burst out laughing. Who could have forgotten last week when Seth was playing Bass and Aidan came up behind him and pulled down his pants, revealing boxers with pink rabbits on them. The crowd had completely lost all composure and out of complete embarrassment ran off stage. It had taken half an hour for Ginny to convince him to come out of his dressing room. Seth was now looking at the ground blushing furiously.   
  
"Hey you boys stop that! How would you feel?" Ginny asked, putting an arm around Seth. "It's alright I still love yah." She said and Lana sighed.   
  
"Back to business hmm?" She snapped.   
  
"Now upstairs and into that interview. We know, we know." The group muttered and went out another door into the elevator hall.   
  
The interview went off without a hitch and soon the band was at a sound check for a concert.   
  
***  
"Ron Weasley! You come downstairs right this instant!" Hermione yelled up to her husband. He was long overdue to come downstairs for dinner, but was still laboring over his front page article for the Daily Prophet. Still the sports columnist Ron had been assigned to report on this year's world quidditch cup and it's shocking outcome. America had finally won the cup, but not without many years of trying. Yet, their glory seemed to be tainted by a sudden accusation of cheating to get it.   
  
"Coming dear, coming." He grumbled, running his fingers through his tousled red hair. Ron looked a complete mess, he had done nothing but worked for the past 48 hours. No sleep, no rest, no sex. Thos were the first thoughts to his mind once he took on the assignment. But for the front page article he would do anything.   
  
"Ron, you really need to tone it down, you look terrible!" His wife wailed at his disheveled appearance.   
  
"Thank-you for the encouragement, dear." He muttered. Hermione chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Anytime darling, anytime. Now eat up, you'll need your energy to finish the article and still go out to that fancy dinner with Harry, Tyranny and I." She continued on, taking off her apron and setting a small pan of lasagna on their table.   
  
"Yum! You made lasagna, my favorite." He replied before digging in. Hermione concealed her grin as she watched her beloved eat away at his food. You'd think it was his last meal on the planet. "So, any news on the Tells case?" He asked.   
  
Hermione's normally placid face darkened. She shook her head and sipped her wine. "No, all we know is that you-know-who burnt them to a crisp. No evidence as to why he did it, for all we knew, the Tells were close allies to him. The subject matter in their house said so. It's strange though, the only things burned in the house were the bodies. Now you know me and I've never seen a fire spell that would only burn one concentrated thing."   
  
Ron grinned, even in the darkness of the situation. That was his spouse, the only woman who could determine spells like that. Hermione worked for the ministry, bloody boring job it was normally, but as of late it was pretty exciting. The recent attacks of Voldemort had caused quite a stir in the magic community. For the past two years things had lulled and no one had heard from him in a long time. Yet, suddenly he struck. Killing off whom thought to be his closest ally. Lucious Malfoy. He had kill him and his wife, yet oddly enough let his son, Draco, live.   
  
"Odd, but I'm sure the ministry will get to the bottom of it." He replied and leaned back in his chair, letting his food digest for a second before digging back in.   
  
"I suppose, so how's the article coming?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Alright I suppose, deadline's killing me though, I don't think I'll get it in on time. But with all these recent events who knows, I might not have the front page." Ron said and looked at his wife's stomach with an odd affection.   
  
Hermione rest in her chair, leaning back slightly. Her small hands rested peacefully on her swollen abdomen. She was looking out the window at the snow falling silently in the cold winter night. Her only thoughts were on their child, who would be born into a world of fear and pain. How Hermione didn't want such a fate, both Ron and herself sometimes wished that they had never conceived the child but then felt so guilty about it that they would end up in tears. Such dark times didn't deserve such an innocent life, Ron would say.   
  
"Darling, can I get you anything?" Ron asked kneeling in front of her.   
  
"No, I'm just fine. Tired is all, do you think Ginny is ever going to come back?" She asked looking to her husband to find sorrow in his eyes.   
  
"I hope so, I really do, she hasn't written mom and dad in over six months. All she really said was that she was fine, the band was fine and said something about multi platinum but no one understood her muggle talk." He groaned and buried his face in her knees.   
  
Hermione chuckled and smoothed out his hair. "At least she's happy and that's all that matters hmm?" She asked and stood. "I'm feeling pretty tired, I think I'm off to bed, I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget to finish that article. And try to sleep tonight, hopefully in your own bed, not the study chair." She told him, and headed for the staircase. Arms around her shoulders prevented her from moving though.   
  
"You think I'm letting you leave with out a kiss goodnight?" He asked smiling softly.   
  
"How silly of me to forget!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron grinned and kissed her softly   
  
"I'll be up later." He said and headed to his study down the hall from the kitchen.   
  
***  
"Harry James Potter!!!" A voice screamed.  
  
"Tyranny Alexis Bryce!" He shouted back, and bounded down the stairs, and into the living room where a small woman with long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes stood. To him, she was the blond Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way. Of course most people would think he was nuts, Tyranny Bryce was not like other witches, she was weirder, if possible. But yet it was, Tyranny was a bounty hunter for the Ministry, one of the most feared jobs in all the world. It made him, the huge quidditch star he now was, feel rather inferior when around his girlfriend. They had been dating for the past two years, and now Harry was sure of it, she was the one for him.   
  
"Uh Tyranny, lets talk shall we?" He asked her in a troubled sort of voice. Her green eyes got big and worried, she knew that line all too well and began to shake slightly when he sat her down on the couch and sat across from her on the coffee table. "You remember how we met?"  
  
Her eyes got bigger than they already were and her bottom lip slightly quivered as she spoke in well chosen words. "Yes, you were taking your Apparation test, screwed up, by teleporting to the wrong place and landed on top of me in Gringotts." Despite being upset over the situation she let out a giggle.   
  
"Yeah, and I asked you out to lunch," He started.   
  
"And you were so nervous you spilled soup all over yourself." She reminded him, laughing ever so slightly. The twinkle in her eyes intensified when she saw his bright red blush.   
  
"Then I asked you out again and you said yes." His own nervousness beginning to mount with each word he spoke, yet his face still maintained that sunny composure it had since they had met.   
  
"And we've been together ever since, except for that one time." She said, her eyes darkening. They looked away for a scant moment remembering what had happened that night, not wanting to repeat it. He took her hands and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but it turned out alright cause from then on we promised never to fight!" He continued, trying to lighten up, what seemed like a dark situation to his love.   
  
"Of course, and we never have," She continued his idea. "But what the hell does this have to do with anything??"  
  
"Well, last week I was sitting at the café on Diagon Alley thinking about our past relationship, and Ron's marriage to Hermione," He started, bringing the word marriage made her gasp. "And I realized that this is it! I've searching all my life for what I wanted, and I finally have it, and it takes me two years to realize." He said, her eyes narrowed.   
  
"What are you getting at Harry?? You've been rambling long enough." She snapped. He dropped to his knees still holding her hands.   
  
"Tyran, don't kill the moment and let me finish," He told her and grinned at her shocked expression. "Look, I'm not good at stuff like this, but for all the words I've been using, all I want to say is……Tyranny Alexis Bryce, I love you, more than anything else in this world. Will you m-marry me?"   
  
For a few moments, it felt as if time had stopped, her face still held the same shocked expression. Harry looked on with grim tension, he had never been so nervous in his life, not the first day of Hogwarts, not during classes and tests, not even before his quidditch matches. Yet, here he was kneeling in front of the woman who would make him happy the rest of his days and she was sitting there staring at him!!!  
  
"Tyranny, your killing me like this, please answer."  
  
She shook her head, recovering from her shock. "I-I, oh you big goof, of course I'll marry you!! You thought I was going to say no?!?" She cried out happily, throwing her arms around him. They both knocked into the coffee table causing Harry to slide downwards and onto the floor, Tyranny on top of him.   
  
"Well you paused for a second, but lets seal the deal shall we?" He asked and from his pocket, took out a velvet box. He opened it and revealed a platinum ring set with three diamonds, the center one was large and round and the other two were smaller and rectangular shaped.   
  
"It's gorgeous." She breathed, he laughed and slid it on her finger saying.   
  
"Yeah I know." They paused again before he pulled her head to his, kissing her in one swift motion only expected from a world class seeker.   
  
"So I take it," She began through his kisses, which were now trailing down her neck as he began to remove her shirt. "We'll be eating dinner late."  
  
"Mmmhmmm, say, Tyran, ever had sex on the floor?" He asked and laughed when she hit him slightly, before shaking her head.   
  
"Well, you know what they say?" He began, in a low husky voice.  
  
"Mmm what do they say?"  
  
"There's a first time for everything."   
  
***  
  
"I wonder what they're all doing right now." Ginny said looking out the window of their green room they were lounging in before their show. Snow was beginning to fall down in thick, large flakes. She was also beginning to wonder what had possessed her to wear a tank top today as well.   
  
"Wonder what whose doing Gin?" Aidan asked sitting down across from her.   
  
"Ron, Harry and Hermione."   
  
"Hmm, probably have a massive three way orgy." He joked and ducked the flying plastic fork, spoon and knife she threw at him. "Okay, okay so you can't take a joke." He said and nodded in hello when Tristian sat down next to her.   
  
"Are you ever going to confront them face to face again??" He asked, stealing a piece of her toast that she had been eating earlier.   
  
"Eventually I guess, I mean its just that if I go back I'm afraid they'll make me stay, and I don't want to stay, I want to be here, its what I love." She replied and sighed loudly.   
  
"Don't worry Gin, they'll understand when you go back." Tristian replied and kissed her gently. "Now come on, I thought you were going to adjust your guitar before going on stage."   
  
"Oh yeah, that's right I knew I was forgetting something!" She crossed the room and picked up her beloved sky blue fender guitar and began running her fingers through different chords, all the while adjusting them to sound better. "Oh yeah, whose our DJ tonight?" She asked.   
  
"Uhm, I think its Jackson, cause Tracy had to replace some stuff in our next stop."  
  
"Ooh yay!! We haven't seen Jackson in a while." She squeaked excitedly. The door opened and Seth walked in grinning widely. This could only mean one thing and one thing only. "Seth," She began in a very stern voice, "What in God's name did you do?"   
  
The blonde's only reaction was the grin evilly and flop down on the sofa. "Nothing."   
  
The rest of the band exchanged glances, an answer like that meant they'd find out soon enough. "So uhm, we're playing Pushing Me Away, right?" Aidan asked nervously, patting the jet black spikes on his head.   
  
"Yes, so are we all ready?" She asked, trying to get her band pumped up for the show.   
  
"Yeah lets go kick some ass!" Tristian said, twirling his drumsticks in his fingers.   
  
"Lirit Ruana, your on." A stage hand said poking their head through the door.   
  
"Okay, guys lets do this!" Seth said and they all walked through the door saying their traditional group prayer. They got to the stage, it was completely pitch black.   
  
"Jackson!" Ginny whispered. A tall man with spiked blue hair saw them and grinned.   
  
"Hey kid, I'll you guys out on stage." He said and walked to the other side.   
  
"Okay, Lirit Ruana, take your places." Another stage hand whispered to them. They all quietly walked across, Ginny looked to Aidan who stood about three feet away from her and nodded. She looked over to Seth, about four feet away and nodded. Together the three opened with a loud chord and the crowd went wild. Ginny opened her mouth and as soon as the first words came out the stage lights went on and the huge crowd screamed even louder.   
  
~I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is, the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you~  
  
Aidan let out his smooth, rhythmical voice next.   
  
~Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown   
Eventually break down  
-(Ginny's voice)The sacrifice hiding a lie-   
~(Aidan's voice)Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind  
  
-(Ginny's voice) The sacrifice of never knowing   
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way,  
Now I see your testing me, pushes me away  
  
~I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted to  
This is, the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
  
~(Aidan's voice)   
Everything calls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down  
-(Ginny's voice) The sacrifice of hiding in a lie-  
~(Aidan's voice) Everything had to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind~  
-(Ginny's voice) The sacrifice of never knowing  
Why I never walked away,   
Why I played myself this way,  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away.~  
  
Their song ended and the crowd went crazy. Ginny took a quick breath and scanned the crowd. Her eyes fell on a man with silvery blonde hair and piercing gray eyes in the front row. She felt her body go rigid with shock. It couldn't be…he would never be here, it's a muggle place. But once she saw the smirk he threw her Ginny Weasley knew her instincts were right. The man, staring at her from the front row was none other than Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
-Well there you have it! Chapter one! I'm actually pretty proud of my work this time around, I hope the song and different voices didn't confuse you. I tried my best to make this chapter long and clear. I decided to throw in the bits about Ron, Hermione, Harry and Tyranny to clear things up for later chapters (Hint, hint) So tell me what you think I'm always open to ideas and thank you sooooo much for your reviews. Constructive Criticism always welcome r/r!! Ambrose-  
Oh btw another special thanks to Alane-Vera for all the help! 


	3. Chapter Two: Dancin in the Moonlight

Another day another chapter BooYah! =)  
  
-Hey!! I'm here with chapter two guys!! Thank you so much for all the great reviews, you know how to make a writer feel loved. So anyways here it is pre-packaged, preservative free, and ready for your enjoyment!!  
  
Also take note—the scene w/ the Minister of Magic….I had a lot of trouble determining who it should be so I just decided not to give him a name, he's just the Minister of Magic =) I think yall can deal with that!  
  
To Fizzyglitter-- ^_^ you hit the nail right on with your review!!! There is a back story to why Draco is here!! And –dun dun dun- you find out in this chapter!!   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters! I do own Lirit Ruana, Seth, Aidan (who if anyone wanted to know is my fav. character out of the story so far) Tristian, Lana and Jackson. Whew! Oh also don't own the lyrics I used in here, I don't know whose they are though ^_^' ::sweatdrop::   
  
Chapter Two!  
  
"You guys absolutely rocked!!" Lana yelled in excitement as Lirit Ruana trooped into the room. While the rest of the band, including Jackson were celebrating over glass bottles of coke, Ginny sat at the table looking out the window. It couldn't have been Draco, he wouldn't have been around muggles would he? She groaned and put her head in her hands.   
  
"I must have been hallucinating." She muttered to no one in particular. Shaking her head. Ginny left the room.   
  
"Gin?" Tristian asked to her. But it was too late, the door was already shut.   
  
Ginny walked down the hallway=, right hand shoved the pocket of her torn up jeans. She moved to rake her fingers through her hair but remembered she was wearing her black beanie. It was too much, Draco Malfoy could not have been at the concert. Hell would have frozen over before Malfoy went to a muggle concert!!!! She told herself. Suddenly she smacked right into something.   
  
"Watch where you walk Weasley." A cold, but oddly familiar voice said. Ginny looked up and groaned. She put a three fingers on her forehead and muttered.   
  
"Newsflash, newsflash. Hell has just frozen over,"  
  
"Nice concert Weasley, I didn't think you had so much talent." Draco commented silk smooth.  
  
"And only getting colder." She said in an exasperated tone. She heard him chuckle.   
  
"Surprised? I would be too. Me Draco Malfoy amongst such muggle filth." He began but Ginny straightened up and cut him off.   
  
"Yeah why were you there? All I could concentrate on the entire concert is that Draco Malfoy is in the front row and all I could ask myself is what in the hell is he doing here?" She snapped and crossed her arms, covered in bracelets, waiting for his answer.   
  
"Just checking out the local scene, I just moved here you know. Mum and dad are dead, and sadly enough I'm on my own." He pretended to wipe away a tear, but got no such laugh.  
  
"Still doesn't tell me why you decided to come see my band play." She replied and began to walk away.  
  
"Heard you were singing and decided to see you make a fool of yourself. You aren't that good but better than I though." He said slightly amused. She snorted and put her hands on her hips.   
  
"How did you get backstage anyway?" She snapped, eyes narrowing.   
  
"You have been away from the wizarding world a long time haven't you? Apparation stupid." He replied poking her forehead. She swatted his hand away scowling.   
  
"Well do me a favor and get the hell out of my way!" She yelled. The door opened and Jackson popped his head out.   
  
"Hey Gin whose your friend?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. Ginny turned bright red.   
  
"Jackson!! Not funny, this is Draco Malfoy, we went to school together." She said, shooting a glare at Draco whom was smirking.   
  
"Jackson Ducane, pleasure to meet you." Jackson said sticking out his hand, Draco took it in a friendly handshake and ginned.   
  
"Pleasure, now you were the DJ I presume." He said.   
  
"Yeah one of the band's DJ's, they've got a few that rotate for them, but what I really love is drumming, it's the best man, have you ever tried it before?" He asked tossing his dreads out of his face, they came to his earlobes and were at the moment hanging in his face. He looked like the kinda man who knew how to party, his grin was playful, hinting his love for the good life. His hands were callused from the DJ work but the rest of his body showed that he spent time in the gym, a lot of time. Illuminating from his black skin, His brown eyes danced around the hallway as if keeping a vulture's watch for any unsuspecting prey.   
  
"GW! How's my girl been?" He asked slinging a friendly arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Pretty good, ready to go home though, I'm so glad that this was the last concert of the tour, now I can finally rest at home for a while, and Tristian has to spend the night over at his parents to tell them all about the tour so I've got my self a spa night."   
  
"Sounds like a good time, but we're going out to dinner, why don't we bring Draco with us?" He asked and looked at Draco.   
  
"NO!" Ginny said a little too quickly. "Jackson it-it's a band only sort of thing yah know? To sit around and recall all the cool tour events." She said glaring daggers at Draco. "Malfoy doesn't want to go."  
  
"Yes I do." He replied simply, putting his hands in the pockets of his Khakis. He ran his fingers through his alluring silvery hair.   
  
"NO, you don't!" Ginny said and looked down the hall. "Security, would you kindly escort Mr. Malfoy out." She snapped and returned to the room with Jackson.   
  
"School enemy?" He asked giving her a playful smile. She rolled her eyes and let a groan escape her.   
  
"You have NO idea." She muttered and smiled as he laughed.   
  
***  
  
Draco made his way to his apartment, in the building right across from Ginny's, the ministry had made sure. It was nice enough, modern furnishings, stocked fridge, and satellite TV. Yep, it had everything a guy could possibly need, minus one thing, the one thing Draco needed to survive. Well okay so he really didn't absolutely have to have it to live. Yet, having cheap grocery store beer was quite a perk.   
  
"How did I live without things like this?" He muttered to himself as he dug around in his fridge. He shut it while munching on an apple. True, he still didn't like muggles, but some of the things they possessed amazed him. Like TV and electricity. "Yet I have to wonder how did I get myself into this?"   
  
"Oh yeah! That's right I'm a spy for the ministry now, that's what got me into this." He answered himself (A/N 0_o Ambrose is beginning to question Draco's sanity) Draco crossed his living room to the huge paneled windows, his eyes widened. Across the way he could see Ginny, walking through her bedroom in nothing but her jeans and a black bra. "Boy, the ministry didn't leave anything to spare." He said and flopped down on the couch remembering how exactly he got stuck with this assignment.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Mister Malfoy?" The secretary asked. "The Minister is ready to see you now."   
  
Draco looked up and grinned. Finally, he had been waiting for about a half hour. He raised his eyebrows to the small, blonde receptionist and grinned. She looked like the female version of Gildroy Lockheart. Her only response was to smile flirtatiously back and push her chest out a little ways.   
  
"Then again." He murmured, taking note that her skirt was a little too short than should be.   
  
"I'll be seeing you around, Mister Malfoy." She said as the door shut behind him. Draco walked in and faced a short, plump man in pinstriped robes over a charcoal gray suit. His face was adorned with a pencil thin mustache and heavy eyebrows. He stood and motioned for Draco to sit on one of the comfortable looking leather chairs.   
  
"Mister Malfoy we have an assignment for you." The Prime Minister of Magic said in his sharp even voice.   
  
"It has come to our attention that you-know-who has plans of kidnapping Miss Ginny Weasley to get information from the ministry." He began.   
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Why her?" He asked.   
  
"Because you-know-who knows perfectly well that with three of her family members in the ministry, all knowledgeable of all events, would gladly turn in the information in order to have her back."  
  
Draco leaned back in his chair smirking. "And that would be a problem because?" He asked in a mock tone.   
  
"Stop joking," The minister snapped. "This is a serious matter!"  
  
"Yeah, so what's it got to do with me?" Draco snapped in reply.   
  
"Your our best agent and I want you to keep close track of her, talk to her, live around her, befriend her. Protect her for Christ's sake!" The minister ordered. Draco could have sworn he felt his jaw drop to the floor.   
  
"YOU have GOT to be joking!! G-Gin-Ginny Weasley!!!??? My family and hers are archrivals. She HATES me!! She will never accept me as a friend." Draco yelled losing all composure he had maintained. "And I could get killed over what stupid rivalry? NO WAY!"   
  
"Draco you absolutely must!" The minister returned, a small fire blazing in his eyes as they bore into Draco's own cold ones.   
  
"Oh no, but I absolutely can't!" He shot back mimicking the minister's voice.   
  
"Still you have to try, you're the only person I can think of who is able enough to take this mission on. Plus you'll get paid a lot." He taunted.   
  
Draco rubbed his chin, in deep thought. "How much?"   
  
"Any number you want." Suddenly the minister was confronted with a hand.   
  
"You got yourself a deal." He said and watched the wide grin spread across the minister's face. Draco walked out, past Secretary Barbie, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.   
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"So that's how I got here." Draco said smacking himself on the forehead. Well, he had to admit, the view into Ginny's window was nice.   
  
"Loser Draco! She's a Weasley, and Weasleys aren't hot, aren't good enough and most importantly aren't worth it!" He yelled at himself and flopped back down on his couch. "I need some serious mental help." He groaned and flipped on the TV.   
  
***  
  
Ginny paced her apartment, trying to find her sleeping tank top but to no avail. She had checked everywhere, under her bed, in her drawers, in her closet, stuck between the sofa cushions even. All she had resulted in was extra laundry and three dollars in spare change. She continued to tear through her room when she looked up, shock registered on her face. Across the street in the building cattycorner from hers was Draco Malfoy, sitting on a couch watching TV.   
  
"Bloody hell! What is he doing?" She muttered and realized he could have seen her walking around in only her jeans and a bra. How embarrassing! Suddenly he stood and walked over to his huge, paneled windows. He put a sly grin on his face and waved. Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him the finger before shutting her blinds.   
  
"This has been such a weird day." She sighed to herself, before tripped over something and falling flat on her face. When she reached down to see what it was she found her tank top. "And only getting weirder."   
  
Finally, Ginny made her way into her bathroom, sleep clothes in hand. Turning on the shower water she hummed a soft tune to herself and took off all of her jewelry. After disrobing herself she stepped into the piping hot shower and began singing to herself any random song that came to her head, but tonight's seemed to be every song she could possibly think of. Yet, the minute she turned off the water, the doorbell rang.   
  
"Just a minute!" She yelled, wrapping a towel around her slim frame. Practically flying to the door she yanked it open to find Aidan. The light in her face dimmed and she sighed. "Oh its only you." She replied and was met with his lopsided grin.   
  
"Only me? I'm so hurt." He said and placed a fist over his heart "I mean come on Gin-gin, that went right there!"  
  
Despite of her current clothing state Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I'm a real heartbreaker what can I say?"   
  
"So, you ah, gonna stay in that towel or go change?" He asked with a smirk on his face that could frighteningly rival Draco's. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks.   
  
"Be right back, make yourself at home." She squeaked and disappeared.   
  
"Don't I always?" He called out and heard her reply back with a stunningly painful "Loser!"  
  
About fifteen minutes later Ginny returned in a pair of track shorts and her tank top, trying to run a hairbrush through her hair without much success. She found Aidan, comfortably sprawled across her couch, drinking a Rolling Rock and watching the food channel. "Hey Gin, can you make some cookies right now?" He asked and Ginny rolled her eyes as she plopped down in her lazy boy.   
  
"Okay then never mind." He murmured to himself. Then as if an idea struck him he sat up. "Gin? Who was that guy Jackson was talking about at dinner?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh him." Ginny spat. "Just Draco Malfoy. I knew him when I was younger."  
  
"From Hogwarts?" Aidan asked. He got a nod in reply, he understood then that Draco must have been a school enemy, knowing about magic and all. "So he was like one of those high and mighty people you mutter about sometimes?"  
  
"The worst of them, I remember the ways he used to torture my brother, his friends and me. He stooped low enough at times to even attempt to fight Harry or Ron. Horrid creature whose parents were in you-know-who's inner circle. We never knew about Draco, but the last time mum and dad wrote me they said that Malfoy was clean and doing some sort of work for the ministry. Apparently they put him through loads and loads of truth tests. So after everything came out all positive they let him work there I suppose." She began but bit her lip as a sudden thought struck her. "Still doesn't explain why he's here, and it felt like he was trying to make amends with me."   
  
Aidan rubbed the back of his head in a thoughtful manner. Ginny always thought he looked absolutely adorable when he did that. Although Ginny would always be attracted to Tristian, there were always times when she wondered what it would be like just to kiss Aidan. But she always shook it off remembering that he was her absolute best friend. It would be like kissing one of her brothers! She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him speak.   
  
"Gin? Gin-gin? Earth to GINNY!!" He said. Her head popped up and her eyes were wide.   
  
"What?" She snapped. He laughed and ran his fingers through his spiked hair.   
  
"I said, maybe he's on vacation or something, maybe taking a break, but has to be in the area in case needed." He threw into the air smiling hopelessly. She shook her head.   
  
"No, he must be doing some work in the city, trying to find inside information on you-know-who."   
  
Aidan looked out through her skylight, which was almost completely covered by snow. Suddenly the thought struck him. "Put on your coat." He said. "And maybe some warm pants and a shirt."   
  
"Aidan what are you talking about?" Ginny asked, she looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Which, she reminded herself, that he most likely had.   
  
He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and said. "Ask no questions just do it!" She stood a little shakily, still looking at him weird but nodded her head.   
  
"O-okay." She said before disappearing into her room. When she returned she was wearing warm-up pants and a hoodie. She grabbed her coat as instructed and watched as Aidan grabbed her CD player that she used when she cleaned, and a wooden crate, often used at a foot rest. He and Ginny had painted it for fun one night when they were bored.   
  
"Follow me." He said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Ginny obliged and after going up the fire escape found herself on the roof of the building she lived in.   
  
"Can I ask now what we're doing?" She asked and tapped her foot in the snow.   
  
"Gin, have you ever danced in the snow?" He asked, while setting the crate on its side, and placed the CD player in it. He plugged it in and turned the radio onto a jazz station. To his great delight his favorite jazz song came on. He pulled her into his arms and began softly singing.   
  
"Stars shining bright above you.  
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you  
Birds singing in the Sycamore tree  
Dream a little Dream of me!"  
  
Ginny felt her entire body go rigid. Aidan was singing so softly in her ear. His hand in hers was warm and soft, suddenly warming her entire body. Yet at the same time as her mind was screaming no, it didn't matter, this was just Aidan, just her best friend! That's all, its one of his little jokes, she told herself. But his soft voice in her ears, warm hands, good dancing steps, and how all the stars suddenly reflected in his eyes.   
  
"Aidan I don't know," She began, but he cut her off.   
  
"There are a lot of things we don't know that should remain unknown, like why we're doing this. And I'd prefer if we left the reason unknown." His comment made her immediately shut up and sigh. She found herself resting her head on his chest and moving to the rhythm of the song that had just ended. Another song had just come and she could feel the tension between them melt. She felt herself relax, his comment in some way had assured her that this was just a friend thing like she has suspected, but the way he was acting totally betrayed that fact. It had only dawned on her until then that she was shivering and they were dancing in the middle of a snowstorm.   
  
"Aid, what possessed you to come dancing in the snow?"  
  
"I have no clue, but its kind of fun hmm?" He asked and laughed at her perplexed look. "Oh come on Gin, lighten up, how many people do you know have danced to jazz in the middle of a snowstorm?"   
  
She rolled her eyes and laughed at him. "Yes as sweet as the idea is, you know your completely crazy and we're both going to catch pneumonia and die!!"   
  
"Like I said lighten up kid! You don't get to spend much one on one time with your best friend anymore, I just want to make our time spent, very well spent. And its me for God sake! You know I'm prone to do stupid things like this!"  
  
She grinned and leaned back into him, "I never said it was stupid, actually its pretty cool, just spending time with my best friend."   
  
Aidan smiled down at her and tipped her chin up. "You remember the time we had a water balloon fight on the dock in Florida during a thunderstorm?"   
  
"Yeah, and I had to use magic to keep you from falling in the ocean, or the time you and I got stuck in that pear tree during the Canadian leg of the Biodegradable tour??"   
  
"Yep, Seth and Trist were laughing so hard it took them almost fifteen minutes to regain their composure. Even the time we went skydiving for the first time, I swear I had those marks on my arm from your fingernails for a week." He said, she laughed into his chest.   
  
"Well I told you, I hate heights, but would you listen to me noooo 'Oh come on Gin-gin it'll be fun!' I threw up for god sake!" Aidan grinned and stopped dancing.   
  
"We've had a lot of new experiences together, but there's one we haven't been through that I've always wanted to try."   
  
She looked up and cocked her head to the side. "Oh and what is that?" She asked, but instead of a verbal answer she got it in the form of his lips on hers. His warmth flooded her body, and for a moment she forgot she was out in the snow. But just when the soft kiss began it ended, he pulled back with wide eyes.   
  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't think I would actually do that. Shit I just screwed everything up didn't I!" He felt her hand on his cheek.   
  
"Let's just keep this as a confidential best friend thing okay? If Tristian found out he'd kill you." She said and pulled out of his grasp. With shaky fingers Ginny unplugged the CD player and brought it and the crate downstairs. Aidan followed her in a slightly shocked state.   
  
"So no weird feelings about it right?" He asked at her front door. "It was just one of those 'bound to happen' friend things right?"  
  
Ginny reached over and hugged him close, kissing his forehead. "Yeah, and promise we won't let it get in the way of our friendship?" Her eyes shone with a nervous intensity Aidan would never forget.   
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow for a brainstorm eh?"   
  
"Yep, we still have those guitar chords to look over." She replied and opened the door for him. "Bye Aid."  
  
"Bye Gin." With that farewell he left down the hall leaving her standing in the doorway. As soon as he was out of sight she shut the door and ran to her room, staring out the window, at the city streets below where she saw Aidan walking South, to West Fork, where his tiny apartment lay. Ginny crossed the room and flung herself on her bed in absolute tears.   
  
"Why did you do that? Aidan, why? You know things are going to be weird now, how could they not be?" She cried some more and stopped to get up and get a bottle of water. While drinking it with the two Aspirin she took she looked at a picture of the band. They all stood still in time, in front of a ski lodge, arms around shoulders, Aidan and Ginny were sticking their tongues out at each other, while Tristian, who was in the middle, rolled his eyes. Seth was on the far side of Aidan, looking on confused. As she looked on she couldn't help but wonder thing two things: Shit, because of her new situation with Aidan, and why the hell couldn't Madam Pomfrey have Aspirin when she was at Hogwarts?   
  
Her thoughts were shattered when there was a knock at the door. "Who would be here so late?" She muttered as she opened the door and promptly dropped her water bottle, splashing water all over herself and the person in front of her. Her eyes widened and only one phrase could escape her mouth. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
-Dun Dun DUN!! Who on earth could it be!!! Cliffie, well ::sigh:: you'll just have to wait. Anyways, next chapter::: Some more Draco and Ginny verbal sparring and of course out mystery person!!! I think it will surprise most of you. But good surprise. Also in the next chapter some more Harry, Tyranny, Ron and Hermione action going on. Plus Aidan's reflection on what happened in this chapter. So it should be long and action packed and the debut of one of my other favorite characters!!! So stay tuned!! Oh yeah and please gimme a review!! Constructive Criticism always welcome r/r!!! Ambrose- 


	4. Chapter Three: Grocery Shopping Impared

Hello!!! Yes It seems I have killed you with my cliff hanger. Hehe sorry didn't mean to do that. Well here's the latest installment in the fic, this one isn't quite as juicy as the others but has quite a pleasant surprise as well as one of my fav. HP characters. (Aside from Draco and Ginny of course :D)   
  
And to my reviewers!!! Thank you so much!! You guys really know how to make the author feel loved! So a big thank you and keep those reviews coming!  
  
::Brose is muttering in the background while she types "I really hate these" ::   
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters and settings that go along with it so =P !!! However I do own Aidan, Tristian, Seth, Jackson, Tyranny, Lana, and Tracy (0_o Tracy???? Oooooh?? ) and um the band name Lirit Ruana and anything else you people don't recognize!   
  
I feel so horrible though, I forgot to mention Alane-Vera and thank her for the tremendous amount of help! So Double thanks! Okay on with the fic!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The stranger at Ginny's door looked down at his watch and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, my watch doesn't work on muggle time, I hope its not that late." Bill Weasley managed to get out before Ginny attacked him with a huge bear hug. "Whoa, down tiger! Glad to see you too." He replied, still grinning.   
  
"Bill!! It's so good to see you, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Gringott's business, I'm here for the weekend, I heard you were staying in London from a muggle friend whose crazy about your band. So I figured I'd look you up and see if you were around, so I apparated here." He replied as Ginny led him into the living room for him to sit down.   
  
"Well stay here for all I care!" She said excitedly, her eyes were lit up like thousands of Christmas lights. Bill gave her the Weasley smile.   
  
"I was REALLY hoping you'd say that, cause I have no where to stay." He admitted sheepishly. Ginny laughed and sat down across from him. It had just begun to register in her mind how many strange things had happened to her today. Her gaze snapped to her clock, it read 2:30. Never mind, she thought, yesterday. "I was going to drop in for your concert but I found out I was too late, stupid witch at the wizard customs station was taking bloody forever, I felt like she went though every pocket in my bags."   
  
Ginny giggled and for a moment forgot she had left the wizarding world and was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow listening to Bill's stories from traveling abroad. He continued to talk but Ginny was completely phased out. She'd been doing that a lot lately.   
  
"Oh Bill, can I get you anything, food, drink? You can use the spare bedroom in the lower level of the loft, its down that spiral staircase." She told him, coming back to reality.   
  
"Good deal." He replied and picked up his bag, following Ginny to the lower level, it was mainly studio equipment with a pinball machine in the back corner. As interested as Bill was, he knew better than to tamper with it right now. After setting his things down in the spacious lower level room he and Ginny went back up and made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.   
  
"So tell me about all this band junk." He said though a bite of sandwich.   
  
"Lets see here, there's four of us, Aidan," She began and paused thinking about earlier events. "Then Tristian and Seth. Actually seven, counting our three different DJ's, Jackson, Tracy and Timmie. We also have our manager Lana, she's alright once you get to know her, and we've got two albums out, both platinum and well, life is absolutely perfect, and for some strange reason, I enjoy living as a muggle. Even more so than living as a wizard."   
  
Bill nodded his head and grinned. "Well it sounds like all the Weasley children have finally sorted out their lives, and mum and dad told me their living a lot easier without all the mouths to feed, they've even been saving for a vacation to some island in the Americas." Ginny's face lit up in happiness.   
  
"That's great. I'm so glad they finally are having a chance to breath." She said and stood yawning. "Well I'm off to bed, long day tomorrow I have a brainstorm, say why don't you come with us?"  
  
He stood and ruffled her hair, "Can't Gin, I have meetings all day long, but why don't we go to dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
"Okay! G'night Bill" She said yawning. He kissed her forehead and disappeared down the stairs. She walked numbly to her room and fell on her bed, out cold.   
  
***  
  
When Ginny woke up she fell out of bed. Grumbling and rubbing her head she stumbled into the kitchen, where she found a note from Bill, saying he had left and was going to ring her when he got out of meetings. She opened her fridge and was completely dismayed to find absolutely no food in it.  
  
"This is not my day I can already tell." She moaned and blew at the strand of hair in her face. Allowing her body to move her back to her room and dress, Ginny soon found herself in the cold winter weather, trekking to the grocery store. To make her already bad day worse she tripped on a curb and fell, getting snow in her hair and making her face burn.  
  
"Well at least I look alright." She told herself and readjusted her cowboy hat, which she wore with a pair of worn out jeans and a plaid button down shirt. Entering the grocery store was like entering an ice box, it was freezing. Ginny shook it off and began rambling down the aisles, leaning on her cart for support. Loading it up with healthy foods like fruits and veggies, she also made sure to throw in the essentials, water, soda, and some snack foods, along with meats and all that other 'must have to survive' crap. She was heading down the chip aisle when she saw a sight that not only mildly pissed her off, but highly amused her at the same time.   
  
There standing next to a shopping cart was Draco, holding up two bags of chips in what looked to be like a very heated, personal debate. She came a little closer to hear what he was saying.   
  
"Regular or Fat Free?" He asked himself and began pondering.   
  
"Don't think to hard, you just might hurt yourself." She said with a patented Weasley smirk plastered across her face. He looked up and scowled.   
  
"Now why did you have to go off and break my concentration." He asked, his voice was sharp and curt.   
  
"Malfoy, if you have to concentrate over whether or not you need fat free or regular chips you are beyond a stage a help possible." She snapped and took the bag of fat free. Her eyes glancing at his thin, but muscular frame. His face relaxed and he put on a lazy grin. "And you? Fat free, give me a break."   
  
"Well let me give you the benefit of the doubt, you certainly don't need them either." He replied, his own eyes raking over her body, more than once. She rolled her eyes and dropped the bag of chips into her cart.   
  
"Well, thanks for the compliment but it won't get you any." Was her reply. He looked at her and said indignantly.   
  
"I did not compliment you, and I don't want any." Ginny let out a hollow laugh and stepped closer to him.   
  
"Well then, do your eyes always have that nasty habit of betraying your intentions?" She asked and stepped back, walking off to the check out lines. He followed her and got in line behind her.   
  
"I don't know what your talking about." He replied reaching for the same pack of gum she did. Ginny smirked again.   
  
"Sure you don't." She said in a very sarcastic and unbelieving tone. He sighed loudly and leaned on her cart.   
  
"Okay so maybe I lied." He told her. She pushed his arms off her cart as they moved up in line. The look on her face told him that she was absolutely horrified.   
  
"Malfoy, your hitting on a Weasley, when was the last time you got laid?" She asked in a laughing tone. "I mean really, if your that desperate you must be rather, well, deprived if you catch my drift." She cracked up at his shocked expression, her eyes twinkling with amused malice.   
  
"I'm not looking for a good lay if that's what your asking, but it sure seems like you could, after all, you are running around with that muggle trash you like to call a man." He replied and turned away from Ginny's open mouth and hid his laugh.   
  
"I hate you." She murmured and looked up at the check out lady, whom had an eyebrow raised in obvious dislike. The lady rung her up as fast as she could and Malfoy up even faster.   
  
"Hey she gave me too much change." He said before pocketing it. Ginny however had already walked off, he jogged to catch up with her. "Why didn't you wait?" He asked dismayed.   
  
"Because I didn't want to walk with you." She snapped in reply.   
  
"Oh, shame, we were having such a lovely conversation." He replied and Ginny suddenly stopped and turned to face him.   
  
"Are you stalking me or something?" She asked and frowned.   
  
"In a manner of speaking," He began and laughed it off, almost giving himself away. "Just kidding, and no, I live here now you forget."  
  
"So where do you work?"  
  
"For the ministry, control of muggle to wizard security." He lied and hoped she hadn't seen right through him. She nodded and continued walking. "And it was just a nasty perk that you happened to live here."  
  
"Trust me I'm not enjoying it either." She began, "But it really doesn't explain why your trying to make amends with me."   
  
Draco stopped and scratched the back of his head. Frighteningly to Ginny he held a strong resemblance to Aidan when he did that. "Because you're the only person around here I know, so who else do I have to talk to?"   
  
"You mean, who else do you have to annoy?" She asked and jogged up the steps of her loft building. Draco followed her and inside the building. She subconsciously began walking up the stairs, with out realizing who was following her. "I mean honestly, you hated me at school, made my life a living hell, made my brother's life a living hell, made his friend's lives living hell." She started rattling off people before Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her.   
  
"Well, what the hell do you want?? A written apology." She turned to look at him. Her eyes held this odd light.   
  
"Your apologizing?" She asked in a hopeful tone.   
  
"No, I never said that, I-I was being sarcastic." Was his venomous reply.   
  
"Yeah, fine be a bastard, see what kind of help you'll get from me." She snapped and began unlocking her door before reality took a chokehold on her. "What do you think your doing? Your building is across the freaking street! Get out of my building."   
  
"Bitchy, bitchy, didn't you mother ever teach you any manners, by the way you left this bag on the counter." He said handing her a shopping bag with her chips. She growled and took it away.  
  
"Well, look whose here." A voice said as its owner made his way down the hall, accompanied by another person.   
  
"Tracy!" Ginny screamed and ran to the person next to Jackson, whom was greet Draco.   
  
"Whose Tracy?" Draco asked watching the two greet each other.   
  
"My brother, the infamous Ja Rule look alike and ultra serious DJ." He replied, shaking the dreads out of his face, they seemed to have this habit of always being there. Ginny and Tracy joined them.   
  
"Hey, its Tracy, nice to meet you." Tracy said extending a hand to Draco.   
  
"Pleasure, its Draco."   
  
"Hey, you're the guy Jackson's been talking bout, he said you were pretty cool for the palest guy he's ever met." Tracy said and Ginny burst out laughing and opened her apartment door. They all went in and Draco took a moment to have a quick look around.   
  
"Draco I think you are excused, we have a brainstorm to go to." Ginny began but Jackson cut her off and slung an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Now GW come on let him come! It'll be cool." Tracy nodded in agreement with his brother.   
  
"What's a brainstorm?" Draco asked. Tracy smiled and grabbed helped Ginny unload her groceries while speaking.   
  
"Basically we sit around and do nothing waiting for a song idea to come up." He began and laughed to himself. "Basically its impulse thinking and writing. We get an idea we write it down."   
  
"Timmie likes to call it Zen Storming," Jackson began with a quick grin and a flick of the wrist as he grabbed the keys and opened the door. "But Timmie isn't here right now, she's our other DJ, finishing up a tour in America for some band that she dislikes."   
  
"Sucks." Draco said as they walked down the stairs. "Well count me in but first I need to stop by and drop my stuff off." He said and with a 'pop' he was gone.   
  
***  
  
There was a ring at the front door and Ron made a mad dash to get it. "Harry, Tyranny!" He said. He was greeted with two dazzling smiles as the happy couple strolled inside.   
  
"Hello Ron." Tyranny said before disappearing into the kitchen. A moment later they could hear Hermione screaming in joy.   
  
"Hullo Ron." Harry said grinning. They both sat down on the couch, and turned on the game. They sat for a few minutes of silence and heard another scream of joy.   
  
"What's that screaming about?" Ron asked. Not even tearing his eyes from the wizard TV. The Cudley Cannons were playing the new American team from Oklahoma.   
  
"Asked Tyranny to marry me." Harry said in a simple, monotone voice.   
  
"Hmm." Ron grunted in reply.   
  
"She said yes." Was the reply. Ron reached over and clapped his friend on the shoulder.   
  
"Good for you."   
  
"Mmmhmmm." He said and grinned to himself. This was what life was all about, women, quidditch, and well….more quidditch.   
  
MEANWHILE……..  
  
"Oh Tyranny how exciting, your going to be a married woman!" Hermione exclaimed, while bending over to examine the ring.   
  
Tyranny said with a slight laugh, "Yep while I'm walking down the aisle you'll be dealing with a little red headed monster."   
  
"Your most likely right. But hey you won't be too far after me!" Hermione replied and began stirring the soup.   
  
"Yeah, I've always wanted to have children." She stated dreamily.   
  
"So, have you picked out a date, colors, china the whole works yet?" The married woman began asking.   
  
"Oh no Hermione, not yet we've only been engaged for a day! No, we've got a lot of planning to do, and if I see it right Harry will be no help."  
  
"Let me help, I'd love to plan another wedding, and now all the pressure wont be on me cause it's not my wedding."   
  
Tyranny picked up the tea cup Hermione handed to her and looked up at her friend, eyes glimmering in gratitude. "Thanks Herm, I don't think I would be mentally stable if it weren't for you."   
  
Hermione smiled and brushed a few stray waves from her face. "I know. Ron tells me that almost every day."   
  
Tyranny hid her laugh as she smiled into her teacup and thought of married life with the world's most adored quidditch player. Well, life was going to get a lot more hectic that was for sure. Yet, she felt that it was going to be the best thing that had ever happened in her life since he fell on top of her during the mistake in the apparation test.   
  
***  
Ginny, Jackson, Tracy and Draco slowly made their way up the steps of Seth's apartment complex and once again Ginny found herself wondering what her brother and his friends were up to. Tracy rang the bell and Seth opened the door revealing Aidan putting new strings on his guitar and Tristian tapping the symbols on his drum kit. The minute Ginny walked through the door Tristian was at her side, an arm hung casually around her waist. He was murmuring to her in a low husky voice and even from behind Draco could tell she was blushing.   
  
"Hey, you must be Draco, I'm Aidan nice to meet you." Aidan said plastering a smile on his face. So this was the guy Ginny was loathing over, he really didn't seem so bad.   
  
"I'm Seth, good to meet you." Seth said in his unusual American accent and returned to his work on his bass. Draco began to approach Tristian but suddenly back away, that boy gave off bad vibes to Draco. Yet, just when Draco was about to talk to Tracy, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He got the eerie feeling he had just walked through a ghost. Reluctantly he turned and met the hardest green eyes he had ever seen.   
  
"Hey, I'm Tristian, nice to meet you" His pleasant tone betrayed something about him and his pleasant nature was also odd to Draco. Just when he was about to say something rather rude he saw the look in Ginny's eyes, this unusual love that told him it was a bad idea to be nasty.  
  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy and I'm charmed." He said trying very hard to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Ginny snapped her head up and gave him a glare. She tried to pull free of Tristian's hold but the sandy haired man refused to let her go. His face showed nothing but sweet love.   
  
"Tristian let go, I need to help Aidan with this lyric thing he's been tinkering with for a while."   
  
"But baby.."   
  
"But nothing now let go." She said tickling his side, causing him to flinch and let go. "Besides if you didn't notice Tracy is back."   
  
Tristian perked up again and went greet his long time friend, whom was talking to Seth. Jackson joined Draco. "I don't like him." Draco murmured.   
  
"Yeah, you and me both, he's been a little over possessive of GW ever since they got together over a year ago." Jackson murmured. "But don't get me wrong, Tristian is a good guy, you just have to get past the stunningly thick ego and constant need to have his favorite red head constantly within his grasp."  
  
"So you don't think he's up to anything?" Draco muttered.   
  
"No why?" Jackson said letting his defenses go up.   
  
"Just wondering, he seems to give me weird vibes."   
  
"Don't worry its always like that for everyone meeting Tristian for the first time. He always puts up defenses behind his eyes. He'll warm up don't worry." Draco nodded, heaving his shoulders in defeat and left his eyes scan the room till they fell on Aidan who seemed to be staring off into space, half in deep thought, half listening to Ginny.   
  
Aidan sighed as he listened to Ginny, she was scribbling on a black piece of paper, throwing out ideas. His mind however, was somewhere else.   
  
What had he done last night? What was he thinking more to the point, his little stunt had done nothing but create more tension between the two of them, he could tell and he knew Ginny could tell. Her voice was very articulate, as she carefully chose every word that came out of her pink, glossy lips. This was all his fault, if he hadn't been so eager and wondering about what it would be like to kiss her they would never be in such an awkward situation. Only Aidan was Aidan, and he acted impulse, it was he knew. It had been taught to him never to over plan things, do what your instincts and what your heart tells you. Wonderful advice, he told himself, here I am and there's so much tension its like a brick wall. And who was it between? He asked himself and hung his head in momentary shame. Between my best friend and I.   
  
"Aidan? Aidan sweetie are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Ginny asked cuffing him on the shoulder. She leaned against his arm as her hand flew across the paper writing out lyrics and words to end all.   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry its just that the creative juices aren't flowing just yet." He said and plucked a few strings on his guitar. "Give it a few minutes."  
  
She scratched the back of her head and walked away. She almost found herself steering towards Tristian and Seth but decided against it, and plopped down on the couch. Tracy smiled down at the red head who was sprawled across him and Jackson as they slouched on the couch. (A/N hey its almost like a rhyme! ::coughs in embarrassment:: okay back to the fic)   
  
"Hello down there!" Jack said, making his voice echo.   
  
"You know Jack, its amazing how you can throw your voice like that, how ever do you do it?" She asked and laughed when Tracy stole her hat and put it on. "It's you Trace, its you."   
  
"Uhm, back to the voice thing, I don't know its just something I'm naturally talented." He threw her a cheeky grin and laughed at Tracy. "Oh bro, she's right it is you."   
  
Tracy smiled and looked around the room, Seth was still in conversation with Tristian, whom was scowling at his drum kit. Aidan was still at the coffee table, a frown set on his face, hunched over a piece of paper appearing to be deep in thought over a song. Draco was leaning against the wall looked around the room himself with a slight smirk.   
  
Suddenly Aidan couldn't stand it anymore! "Argh!" He yelled standing up. "I can't stand it! I'm getting absolutely nothing!! This is horrible, I can't even think right." Seth looked up and grinned.   
  
"Well you know what we do when we aren't getting the creative juices flowing eh?"   
  
Ginny sat up and squealed, "You mean it we could, we're actually going to?"  
  
Tracy and Jackson shared grins that could rival the Weasley twins. Jackson ran a finger through his dreads, Tracy took off Ginny's hat and threw it back to her. She was now standing and brushing off her jeans.   
  
"You guys, have got to be joking, we do his every year and does it work NO!" Tristian said in a laughing tone.   
  
"Oh, come on boy, its fun and who are we to break tradition." Tracy said.   
  
"Okay hold it! What is going on and what are you talking about?" Draco asked. The group called Lirit Ruana looked at him and suddenly burst out laughing. Draco felt himself flush, he hated being laughed at. "Well anyone care to share?"   
  
"Well, Draco it's a muggle thing, so you most likely wouldn't want to come, after all the smog might choke you." Ginny joked, leaning on Seth, whom was sniggering.   
  
"No I'm interested what do you guys do?"  
  
"Well, in order to get the creative juices flowing we always go bowling." Seth explained scratching his head and smiling down at Ginny who was shaking in silent laughter.   
  
"Bowling hmm? Odd name but since I'm already surrounded by muggles I suppose it won't kill me." He sneered and Ginny groaned. She approached him and felt his forehead.   
  
"Are you sick? I mean Malfoy, you hate muggles!"   
  
"Well I'm hanging out with these people aren't I" His smirk was set. Her frown increased, then suddenly turned to a grin.   
  
"Maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you have changed with time." She smiled and led the way out the door.   
  
  
-Alright, guys, this chapter wasn't the best and I know the bits w/ Bill and the terrific trio (or is fabulous foursome, now that I have Tyranny?) Oh yeah and I Promise it's a D/G, I wouldn't have posted it in the D/G section if it wasn't right? So, for next chapter: There's a bit more of Bill, some bowling, and convincing….. also a little bit more in depth into the lives of Tristian, Aidan, and Seth. There might be a little bit of fluttering feelings too =D but who am I to give all my secrets away?? So r/r you know the whole deal about constructive criticism and how I love it…. So you click on that lil box down there and tell me what you think! Toodles!! Ambrose- 


	5. Chapter Four: Bowling Alley Blues

Alright I'm back after a few days, I had a really busy week at school, projects and tests galore. Did I ever mention how much I dislike High School?? Plus I had a really hard time figuring out how to start this chapter but here it is, and as always prepackaged, free of preservatives and ready for your use!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter or any of its settings or characters (Depressing eh?) I do, however own Lirit Ruana, Jackson, Tracy, Aidan, Tristian, and Seth!   
  
Special thanks to Alane-Vera for ideas and to both her and her brother Joe for Zen Bowling.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Strike!" Ginny yelled. She and Seth suddenly stood next to each other and began bumping their hips together. The both of them began singing "A boom boom boom boom, A bang bang bang bang." Draco watched on in amusement as they spun each other around in circles before Aidan could clear a path to bowl his next turn.   
  
"What was that?" He asked as Ginny sat down on Jackson's lap and began twisting one of his dreads in her long, slender fingers.   
  
"Seth's and mine's Strike Dance, something you will never understand." She replied and grabbed a tootsie roll pop off the table and turned it over in her hands, getting ready to unwrap it   
  
"Oh I understand, you make yourselves look like bigger fools than you already are, well you look like a bigger muggle loving fool." Draco snapped in reply and snatched the lollipop from her hand and unwrapped it himself and popped it in his mouth.   
  
"Hey! No fair I was gonna eat that!" She said and tried to take it away from him. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the table where there was another one laying there. He snickered and she looked up, a steely glint in her eyes, she flipped him off. Draco cocked his head to one side and gave her a lopsided grin. "Fuck you" she muttered.  
  
"Sorry babe I don't do free favors," He took a quick glance at her body and gave a look of reconsideration "Although for you, I might make an exception, after all, the only think you have is that muggle."  
  
Aidan came back to his seat next to Jackson and Ginny. "Your turn Tristian." He said and Tristian got up and grinned.   
  
"Crazy bowling anyone?" He asked and grinned recklessly. The entire group but Draco shared his grin and nodded.   
  
"Left handed Zen!" Tracy shouted, from the next lane where he, Seth and Draco were bowling.   
  
"Alright!" Tristian said and laughed.   
  
"Left handed Zen? Just what in the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked to nobody in particular. Seth looked up from his seat on the ball return.   
  
"Basically bowling left handed with your eyes closed." He informed the silvery haired man whom was grimacing at the thought of the smoky air and ugly shoes.   
  
"There's more to the Zen aspect than just closing your eyes," Ginny began, getting the jittery feeling of Draco's attention suddenly snap to her. "It's the whole idea of 'be the ball, you are the ball' you know Zen teachings I guess."   
  
"Well they didn't teach any of that crap where I'm from." He muttered to himself and earned a sharp look from Ginny.   
  
"Watch if Malfoy, I went there too." Her voice was cold and dripping with venom.   
  
He ran his fingers alluringly through his hair and grinned at her. "You say Malfoy with so much love Gin." She was getting ready to shoot back, but the moment he said 'Gin' her eyes flew open in shock.   
  
"Well, Draco," She began with just as much venom as before. "I didn't know we were on such friendly terms." Laughing to himself he reached over and squeezed her knee.   
  
"Only if you want to." He replied huskily. Draco leaned back, highly amused to see her blush up to the roots of her hair. Tristian returned with a smug look on his face, eyes boring into Draco's   
  
"Watch it Draco, your moving in on the wrong lady." He tried to say jokingly but didn't come out so. Draco was also quick to notice the steely glint in Tristian's eyes, the same steely glint he himself wore so often.   
  
Seth was up next. "Gin, Aidan, Jackson! Help me out here." He called out. The three band members jumped up and ran over to Jackson and stood in his path to the lane. Aidan bent over forwards , feet and hands on the floor. Ginny did a back bend right behind Aidan, and Jackson stood with his legs stretched apart. Between the three there was a clear path to the pins. Seth came at them and let the ball fly, it rolled right under them and straight down the lane. Aidan collapsed, Ginny lost her balance and tipped over onto him and Jackson just fell over both of them.   
  
"Dog pile!" Seth yelled and jumped on top of the other three, he looked down the lane and grinned widely.   
  
"Strike!" He yelled, he and Ginny disentangled themselves from the pile and began doing their 'Strike' dance. Draco watched on, next to Tracy in amusement.   
  
"Okay Draco your up!" Seth said.   
  
"What should you do then?" Jackson muttered out loud while leaning on Aidan's shoulder. "Oh backwards, left handed, Zen. Under the legs of course." Ginny cracked up and put two a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.   
  
"Jack, your going to kill him!" She said and smiled.   
  
"Sorry GW, you have to admit though, it would be great to watch." Draco arched a single eyebrow and Ginny put her other hand on his other shoulder. His sense became very away of how very close she was behind him.   
  
"Lets just train him in the ways of Zen bowling eh?" She grinned and chuckled to herself as she felt a shiver run down his back at the feeling of her breath on his neck. "Now come this way, that's right." She said pushing him towards the lane. "Close your eyes and breath deep, come on pansy boy I can't feel you breathing deep." She snapped and giggled at his scowl. "Okay now, think, while still breathing, that you are the ball, you are rolling down the lane, you are getting the strike, be the ball." She said and stepped back as he let it go. Well it wasn't a strike, but nobody's perfect on their first shot. The ball went slightly left and knocked out the front left side and most of the back.   
  
"Alright!" Jackson said shoving the blonde by the shoulder. Ginny laughed and threw her arms around his neck.   
  
"Smooth moving." She said and the noticed who she had just hugged. "Sorry Draco, er Malfoy." She replied. Her cheeks were red as she shuffled off to bowl her turn. Ginny was so distracted that the ball went straight into the gutter. The blush on her cheeks got deeper, then her cell phone rang.   
  
"Gin catch!" Tristian said and threw the phone. She missed and began going to back to attempt to save it but bumped into someone behind her. A strong arm went around her waist to hold her upright, she looked at it, pale skin. Draco looked at her with slightly wide gray eyes and handed her saved cell phone, which was still ringing.   
  
"Hello?" She asked.   
  
"Hey Gin," Bill replied. Ginny smiled brightly and replied back.   
  
"What's up? How were meetings?" She asked.  
  
"About as exciting as boiling macaroni." He replied, with a long sigh. Ginny let a giggle escape her glossy lips.   
  
"Well to people like dad, that would be pretty exciting, you know using the fire stove and all." That got a laugh out of the tired sounding Bill. "So we're having dinner at this nice place outside of town, wear a dress or skirt or something and not one of those blasted beanies I see lying everywhere in your place."   
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at the phone but sighed. "Okay Bill, I'll wear my red dress"   
  
"Works for me, I'll be there to get you at six, it's a long drive."   
  
"Alright bye Bill." She said and hung up. Taking a quick look at her watch she let out a long string of curse words.   
  
"Colorful choice of language Weasley." Draco said, still trying to recover from the skittish feelings he got when he touched Ginny.   
  
"Its already 4:45, it'll take fifteen minutes to get home, I gotta run boys see you all later." She took off her shoes, and slid her vans on and headed for the door, dropping a ten on the table to help pay for the games.   
  
"Hey Ginny wait up." Draco called out to her as he slid on his other shoe and ran to catch up with her.   
  
"Huh?" She asked turning sharply. Her hair swung around and framed her face so perfectly as it intertwined with her fingers. Her eyes were bright purple, by some form of muggle help, Draco thought to himself. Yet, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was standing before the most beautiful woman in the world.   
  
"I'm headed to my apartment, I have some papers to write for work and might as well get them done now." He murmured and fell into step with her.   
  
"So that's all the band then?" He asked her as she held the door open for him.   
  
"Yeah, except for Timmie, the third DJ whose flying in next week. Tracy and Jackson are leaving for a while with Tristian to go do some American publicity and begin recording the DJ overlays for the album, which already has a few songs ready to go. My boyfriend may be a bit scatter brained but he's a friggin genius in the recording studio." She explained.   
  
"How did you meet these guys?"   
  
"I met Seth, Aidan, and Tristian my first day at the university. Its crazy because we're almost all opposites except for Aidan and I, and its almost frightening, how similar we are."  
  
"Like opposite as in." Draco started for her, his voice dropping off in a low manner, in a way that made Ginny's pulse race.   
  
"Like as in you and me, how we were raised. You came from a very affluent family, packed with more money than you needed and nasty views on the world. I came from well, nothing but a rich family life and a good hearted world. You see Tristian, is kind of like you almost. In the respect that your both from exceedingly rich families and you both had your life handed to you on a silver platter."   
  
"With the exception of the fact that his family wasn't slap happy for you-know-who." Draco pointed out, brushing the snow from his face. It was beginning to really come down.   
  
"Yeah, and Seth is from your middle class region, he had to work but he also had everything he needed. He got to college on a small scholarship, but his parents paid for the rest."  
  
"Sort of like Potter and Granger?" Draco asked, trying to convert this class system into people he knew.   
  
"Exactly, and Aidan, well, his father left him and his mother when he was two. He also left them in horrible debt and Aidan had to get to college on a full ride. He never took a break from school since second grade." She replied. "I guess it's the fact that Aidan and I had to work for everything we got and had to live with second best. We relate on a level unlike I could ever relate to the other boys. It's simply because of our backgrounds, with one huge exception, I had a family and he didn't."   
  
After hearing Ginny say all that Draco suddenly felt like shit. All the years he had tormented her, made fun of her, and beat up on her, all because she was different from him, all because her family just couldn't afford what he could. What Draco didn't realize was that maybe he was jealous all these years because Ginny had such an excellent family life, he always wanted that, older siblings to rely and come to when he got in trouble. Instead he got the hollow shell of his mother and his abusive father. "Ginny, I had no idea." He began but she cut him off.   
  
"Of course you didn't, you were taught all your life that people like me were bad just because we liked muggles and couldn't afford the best. You were taught that good is always bad and that people like me were weaklings and couldn't hold a candle to your flame. Yeah you were a bastard I'll admit that much, but part of it really isn't your fault. You were blind Draco, that's all, blinded by the teachings of a horrid man, blinded by the ambitions to be something you weren't made to be. It's alright, you don't need to say anything" She said and gave him an almost sad smile.   
  
Suddenly everything felt better. "So does this mean that you and I, we're cool now? We're friends."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, we're cool now, only if I get to torment you a little." Her voice brushed past his ears lifting off what seemed like a burden to him. How could it be a burden though? He asked himself unsure of what to do next. Thankfully he didn't have to worry. They were at her doorstep already. "Thank your for listening." She whispered and kissed his cheek. Blushing slightly she disappeared behind the door and left Draco on the step, hand over the spot where her silky lips had brushed his skin. He could hardly believe it. Making amends with a Weasley?   
  
"Three years ago I would have rather eaten dragon dung than make friends with her." He muttered to himself. "Come to think of it why am I making friends? It's only a mission for the ministry and I'm only here for the money." Draco stole a glance to the lit windows on Ginny's floor. He was here for the money right?   
  
***  
  
Ginny took a hurried shower and then she had to literally dig through her entire apartment to find her dress. Yet, after an hour Ginny was finally ready. She was wearing her red dress. Short and simple the sleeveless chiffon dress clung her to her waist and had a cowl neck that dipped low in the back. She wore her red five inch heels and pulled her hair up in a messy bun.   
  
"Okay, ready to go, if only Bill were around." She muttered to herself. In the meanwhile she began cleaning up her room and stumbled upon a book. Her eyes widened, it wasn't just any book though, it was her Hogwarts scrapbook. During her seven years at Hogwarts Ginny made a scrapbook to keep her busy when she was lonely. She had very few friends because of the incidents in her first year. When she had made a friend it was very hard to keep her because Fred and George would annoy the hell out of them till they would leave her alone, or Ron would pester him about leaving his baby sister along until most gave up on her. Of course Ron, Harry and Hermione paid no mind to her, it was just the three of them, a group so tight, so meshed that nothing could break it.   
  
So to keep her busy and happy she began making a scrapbook in the middle of her second year. It was full of a lot of interesting pictures, but also lots of different things. Colin Creevey had contributed quite a few pictures, including quidditch matches, dances, classmates and rather funny memories. He was one of her friends at Hogwarts and actually was quite popular after fourth year and he grew out of his Harry Potter worshiping stage. Ginny herself had gotten over Harry during her fourth year when he started dating Cho.  
  
She opened the front cover and found the words Ginny Weasley written on it, the letters were gold that sparkled and glittered. Under it was a picture of her with her group of five friends, Colin, Jason, Kyle, Annie and Chloe. Kyle, Annie and Chloe were in Ravencalw and Colin and Jason were Gryffindors. Ginny always had a tendency to relate more to boys than girls, could have been the fact that she had six brothers. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the picture, it was of the group of them at their graduation ball, a tradition instated in Fred and George's year. They were wearing dress robes of their house colors, and wore pointed hats of their house colors with a gold tassel hanging from the top. All six of them were smiling and laughing in the picture, their arms around each other. The picture next to it was of her entire graduating class throwing their hats into the air. Dumbledore loved that part of the graduation ceremony so much he wore a new hat every year to throw it in the air.   
  
She flipped through and found a page dedicated completely to her family. A tear slipped down her tanned cheek while looking at her family picture. It was one from their trip to visit Bill in Egypt. The entire family, including Charlie, was under the shade of a palm tree on a large balcony.   
  
"I always liked that picture." Bill said behind her making Ginny jump off her bed and fall on the floor.  
  
"Good Lord Bill you scared the crap out of me." She said clutching her chest. He laughed and offered a hand up.   
  
"Nice to see you too Gin." He said and picked up the book. "There's you and Charlie five years ago. Gosh you look so young then, but Charlie, mum says he's only gotten more handsome. Of course she's still on my back to cut my hair too."   
  
Ginny hid a giggle. "We're still going to dinner right?"  
  
"Huh?" Bill asked, not tearing his eyes from the book, a small smile on his face. "Oh yeah dinner right. Come on lets go." He said and put the book down. "I want to see the rest of that when we get home."   
  
"Alright Bill, but when we get home." She said as they left her building.   
  
"Well then sis, your carriage awaits." Bill said stopping in front of a Cadillac Escalade.   
  
"Bill when did you get one of those?" Ginny asked, nearly fainting on the pavement.   
  
"Friend let me borrow it, you'd be surprised what kind of friends I have." He gave her a cheeky grin.   
  
"When did you learn to drive a car?" She asked skeptically.   
  
"Well I don't, but you can drive right?" Bill ran his fingers through his hair and tossed her the keys. She smiled at him and laughed evilly.   
  
"Get in, I've been dying to drive one of these." Her voice took on a very sudden rushed and dark tone.   
  
"Should I be scared?" He asked, putting his seatbelt on, (A/N: always buckle up!! :D)   
  
"Oh yes, you should be very, very scared. Now tell me brother dearest where are we going?"  
  
In half an hours time Ginny pulled the car to a screeching stop in front of a small Tai place. She smiled to herself, she had always liked Tai food since the first time Tracy had made her try it. Bill regained his composure and led her inside. The waitress sat them in a corner and left them to themselves.   
  
"So what's been happening in the Wizard World."  
  
"A lot, you've really missed a lot Gin, you-know-who, is still running around." Bill said punctuating his sentence with a long sigh. Her eyes clouded over.   
  
"How bad has it been?" She asked biting her lip. Ginny had all but forgotten Voldemort existed in this world, but hearing about him again was like a giant slap to the face.   
  
"Not too actually, he laid low for about two years before suddenly striking recently and killing the Goyle's, Parkinson's, Tell's and Malfoy's. The only innocent people we know that have been killed were the two elder Finnagins. I believe you knew their grandchild Seamus, well actually it was his father and grandfather."  
  
Ginny's gaze averted quickly to the floor. Pain spread across her features and she bit back the tears, she and Seamus had dated in her sixth year. Someone like Seamus didn't deserve something like that. It wasn't fair. Bill saw the her fight the emotion that threatened to spill out. Well, if he was going to say it he'd best say it now.  
  
"Ginny, I think its time you came home for a visit." Bill said. Her salad fork slammed into her salad bowl with a loud 'clink.'   
  
"What are you on Bill? Go home are you nuts, have Fred and George been testing new products on you?" She asked in a slightly squeaky voice.   
  
"No, I just think you've been gone lone enough, mum and dad miss you terribly and you've missed so much." He explained hoping she wouldn't start yelling.  
  
"Look Bill," She began in a very rational tone. "The minute I walk through the door mum will be looking all around for a job for me and she'll have dad dust my room. They'll never understand how happy I am now,"  
  
"All you have to do is tell them you're here for a visit and that's it. Ginny you and I both know you have to go back sometime and with the sudden rise of you-know-who God only knows what could happen tomorrow." He said, he knew that the guilt trip ling had a fifty-fifty shot of working.   
  
She looked at the table, anything to keep her gaze from her brother's. He was trying to use that damned guilt trip idea. It always worked on her, but this time she knew she could withstand it. "I'll think about it alright?"   
  
"Okay, you'll have about two weeks to decide, write the burrow and they'll send Fred or Charlie to come get you, depends on when you respond cause they'll be in the area at different times." Bill said, smiling to himself.  
  
"You wont tell them right?" She asked, fearing that her brother would tell her family and have them crawling over each other to drag her home. The thought almost made her laugh.   
  
"Of course not, but boy have you missed a lot," He smiled to himself, here came the kicker. "Ron and Percy are pretty mad at you, how could you miss two weddings? They even sent you invitations to the college the muggle way."  
  
Ginny nearly fell out of her chair in shock. "They married?????? When Oh My GOD!" She said, drawing stares, she blushed and ducked her head.  
  
"Percy married Penelope, you remember her right?" She nodded her head, "Well they married in August and Ron and Hermione tied the knot about a year and a half ago, and here's the kicker they're expecting their first child in about three months." Ginny's reaction wasn't exactly what Bill had expected. She looked rather sullen, like the pit of her stomach had just dropped out. "Mum and dad were really upset, they though you just didn't want to come. The owls we sent even came back."   
  
"No, I would have come, of course I would have come, its just that I had already moved out of the university about a year after I started attending. That's why they got sent back, I'm sorry."   
  
"Well Gin, there's just another reason why you should come home." She smield and shook her head.   
  
"Anyways, what else has happened?"   
  
"Well I actually got an owl from mum, Harry and his girlfriend are engaged."   
  
"Harry has a girlfriend?" Ginny asked, she felt a weight of burden and guilt get heavier on her shoulders.   
  
"Yeah, and Charlie has a really pretty new girlfriend who I think you'll love if you meet her, she's into this whole grunge rock thing you are, only this girl, Bryce is a Dragon Keeper like Charlie is." Bill continued to tell her about the latest events, shocking her more and more. They had finished dinner and Ginny drove back to her place. Bill retired to bed saying he had to get up early to go to meeting.   
  
"I should go back," She murmured to herself as she let the Counting Crows drift through her room, "But I don't know, things would be so weird, I haven't actually done magic in about half a year and all of my school things are buried in my closet." She thought to herself as she turned down her bed. She looked out her window and saw Draco, pacing his living room, he appeared to be on the phone. "Well what do you know, he's finally gone muggle on me." She murmured and clicked off her light, falling asleep. Dreaming frighteningly of a silvery haired man holding his hand out to hers.   
  
  
  
-Alright finally done, that has been the hardest chapter to write so far, I couldn't think of what to write but there you have it, not the best but hopefully enough D/G tidbits to tide you over, its not this upcoming chapter but perhaps the chapter after if you all are good and review. Anyways next chapter we say goodbye to Jackson, Tracy and Tristian for a while and say hello to someone new. Bill leaves and Ginny makes a decision. Also some mixed feelings and that should be all. So r/r! Ambrose- 


	6. Chapter Five: Hospital Bliss

Hey guys! Sorry I've been busy lately, adding a lot to my schedule lately. Next, Don't expect constant updates, I'm working as hard as I can, but my teachers think its cute to load me down with tests and I also am out for about an hour and a half everyday after school  
  
But enough excuses, lets get on with it. This chapter is full of decisions and revelations. So here it is: free of preservatives, pre-packaged and ready for your dispense!  
  
A couple of notes to go on now: DJ Timmie is not in this chapter, nor will she be appearing in this story…I got half way into this chapter and realized I had way to many contending characters to deal with. If there are some radical changes I'm super sorry, I'm trying to revamp a little here and there, if anything gets too out of proportion tell me and I'll fix it best as I can. And if you wanted D/G action you got it.   
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, situations, settings all that good crap. However I do own Lirit Ruana, and all the other characters that you don't know, it would take too long to list them all.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~ She doesn't own a dress  
Her hair is always a mess  
If you catch her stealin' she won't confess  
She's beautiful  
  
She smokes a pack a day  
Oh, wait, that's me, but anyways  
She doesn't care a thing about that hair  
She thinks I'm beautiful  
  
She never compromises  
Loves babies and surprises  
Wear high heels when she exercises  
Ain't that beautiful?  
Meet Virginia  
  
Well she wants to be the Queen  
Then she thinks about her scene  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
I don't really wanna be the queen  
  
Her daddy wrestles alligators  
Mamma works on carburetors  
Her brother is a fine mediator for the President  
  
Well here she is again on the phone  
Just like me, hates to be alone  
We just like to sit at home and rip on the President  
Meet Virginia  
  
Well she wants to live her life  
Then she thinks about her life  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
I don't really wanna live this life  
  
She only drinks coffee at midnight  
When the moment is not right  
Her timing is quite unusual  
You see her confidence is tragic  
But her intuition magic  
And the shape of her body - unusual  
  
Meet Virginia-I can't wait to  
Meet Virginia-Yea  
  
Well she wants to be the Queen  
Then she thinks about her scene  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
I don't really wanna be the queen  
  
Well she wants to live her life  
Then she thinks about her life  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
I don't really wanna live this life  
  
Draco smirked as the words streamed from his stereo, how pitifully ironic. His eyes were peering out his living room window, focused on the last person he knew he shouldn't love. He hadn't meant for it to happen, it just sort of did. His grandfather told him that you couldn't help who you fell in love with. Of course his grandfather didn't know that the one person Draco's heart decided to love, was the last person any one would have thought of. Draco Malfoy in love with Ginny Weasley. The simple prospect not only amused him, but also plagued him, because that nasty little voice in the back of his head told him it was true. He reached over and flicked the switch on his stereo turning the CD off.   
  
"You're losing your touch," He murmured.   
  
"No I am not." He snapped back, his eyes got wide and he fell back onto his couch, head in his hands. "That's it, I'm going to see the shrink. Talking to myself is bad enough, but answering myself is drawing the line." He muttered in a hopeless tone, as if someone could hear him. He sat like that for quite some time, not thinking of his current mental state, but instead thinking of her. His mind roamed to her face and hair, her body and attitude. The sudden feeling made his fingers itch to touch her and feel her body under his.   
  
"This is ridiculous, boyfriend or no, I have to do something" He snapped at himself and ambled into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.   
  
***  
  
Ginny sighed dispassionately. He was watching her again. Through that damned window of his. Even when she wasn't in her room he had his eyes on her. Waiting for her to return, so he could size her up, look her over, stalk her, or whatever. Of course the idea of him watching her from a lover's glance was absurd.   
  
"As much as your guilty conscience wants it, you can't get it." She told herself sternly. "Thinking such thoughts, I have a boyfriend for the love of God, its like cheating almost. And it's Draco, he would never love me, not in a million years."   
  
She cursed darkly to herself as she continued sweeping her floors. Yet, Draco wasn't the only thing on her mind. It had been a week and a half, a very long week and a half. With Tristian, Jackson and Tracy gone Ginny was on edge. Aidan and Seth were handful enough, but throw Draco and a smitten Lana in the mix and hell broke loose. She found herself in the middle of Lana trying to snag Draco, and Draco trying to stay away from Lana. Aidan was on the girl hunt again and Seth was still trying to figure out how to pronounce 'contradiction' right. She laughed to herself, poor Seth, the American needed all the help he could get.   
  
The fact of the matter was that she was completely zoned out and everyone knew it. Every since she had dinner with Bill she was faced with a very comprising situation. She knew that it was right to go home for a while, and with the break between albums, now was the perfect time. But Ginny didn't know if she could bring herself to go home. Now, she doubted she could even perform a simple switching spell, she hadn't done magic in ages. Not, of course, that they would expect to her to know any magic right? Her decision had to be made by the end of the week, she had already skipped out on a visit with Ron, being still shocked at the news of his marriage.   
  
"I don't know what to do." She mumbled and leaned against her broom to brush her hair from her face. The doorbell rang. Scrambling to get it, she hit her head with the broom and slipped on the sleek wood floor. Opening the door she was faced with a bright sleepy blued eyed man.  
  
"Seth, what are you doing here?" She asked, and opened the door wider for him to come in. Wordlessly he obliged and promptly fell flat on the floor. "SETH!" Ginny screamed and dropped to her knees next to him. With trembling hands she turned him over and felt his forehead.   
  
"Came so ask you if you had some sugar I could borrow." He mumbled through blue lips.   
  
"Jesus Seth what were you thinking coming out in this freezing weather, your burning up with a fever!" She exclaimed and slid her arms under his shoulders, taking great care not to bump him, Ginny dragged him across the floor.   
  
"I was making a cake for your birthday, which is tomorrow remember?" He murmured faintly. She was in the process of hauling his frame onto her couch. "But I feel really kinda sleepy so I think I'll take a nap." He whispered and his head fell back onto the armrest of her sofa with a plop.   
  
"No, Seth, you've got to wake up!" Ginny yelled frantically. "Seth you've got to get up, I need you to stay awake." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "Shit, I need my phone and a coat. I'm taking you to the hospital." She told him, as if he could hear her.   
  
Tripping over her own feet, Ginny scrambled into her room, and grabbed her coat throwing it over her shaking shoulders. Next, she began tearing apart her room for the phone. The phone was nowhere to be found. She was down to the last wire, in complete hysterics. "Cell phone." She muttered and ran to the living room, she began letting Seth down onto the floor. He was too heavy for her though, no matter how hard she tried, Ginny simply could not lift him. She finally sank to the floor, her forehead touching Seth's own burning one.   
  
"I can't do this alone." She said, through her tears.   
  
"Now stop crying, and help me out here." A voice said from the end of the couch. She looked up and met two gray eyes. Draco was standing expectantly, hands grasping Seth's ankles. Shaking her head clear she slipped her arms back under his shoulders. Together the two of them, managed to get Seth down to Ginny's car. In moments they were flying down the highway to the nearest hospital. With Ginny driving, she taught Draco how to use a cell phone so he could call Aidan whom would call the boys in America and Lana.   
  
"What happened?" Draco asked Ginny, whom was now calm enough to respond in full sentences.   
  
"I was sweeping, and the doorbell rang. When I opened it I found Seth leaning against my frame. The hall was so dark I couldn't see he was pale and sweating. As I opened the door further to let him in, he just walked a few steps and collapsed on the floor. He told me he was asking for some sugar, because he was making me a cake for my birthday which is tomorrow. Next thing I know, he was unconscious and I was making a mad dash for the phone." She explained and sighed with relief as they pulled up to the emergency center.   
  
"We'll take it from here miss." The paramedic said quietly, and began assessing Seth as she and two other nurses wheeled him down the hall. Ginny stood, looking after him shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
"Its so strange, Seth has never gotten sick before, ever." She murmured. Draco raised an eyebrow and made a mental note. It was odd, such sudden sickness to strike at an odd time.   
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Draco murmured and led her to a small empty hallway. "Sit." He ordered and firmly, but gently pushed her to the floor. Kneeling in front of her, he grasped his shoulders. Ginny shook her head silently and sighed.   
  
"Thank you." She said, not taking her eyes off her knees.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For helping me move Seth, I never could have done it with out your help. How'd you figure out?"  
  
"I saw you panicking in your room, so I figured I'd apparate and see what was going on." He told her, running his fingers through his hair. She stood back up and suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug.   
  
"Maybe you are human after all." She whispered. Sudden emotion flooded her entire body and her fingers tousled his hair at the back of his neck. His arms slid around her waist like that had always been there. His gaze bore into her, with a searching glint.   
  
"This is wrong." He, murmured in her ear. Shivering slightly as her fingers trailed down his cheek. "You have a boyfriend, it would be cheating."  
  
"Yeah," She whispered huskily. "But consider it a thank you, and what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." With her words, he bent slightly and pressed his lips on hers. Nothing less than the sweetest sensation flooded her senses and she felt the kiss get deeper and deeper as Draco's tongue egged her on. They heard crashing footsteps and broke apart. Ginny falling to the floor and Draco skidding to the other side of the hall, both blushing bright red. The door slammed open and Aidan fell through, tripping over his own shoelaces.   
  
"Hey guys, sorry I didn't get here sooner, mom called and held me up. Going on with that 'you never call, are you avoiding me. Cause your shouldn't I'm your mother and one day I won't be here to call you' crap. Not that I don't love her, but Seth is way more important, considering the fact that my mom still has a while to go." He huffed, sounding as if he had run all the way from his flat.   
  
Ginny looked up and smiled, almost thankfully. Any longer with Draco and she would have more than likely combusted. "It's cool, they took Seth away and we're waiting for the results. Med said it would be a while, so we came here to get away from all the wheezing and coughing and the broken bones and blood and"-   
  
"We get the picture Gin, stop grossing us out please." Draco snapped, the only thing he could do was bite her head off. Too many emotions were swimming around in his head. He had just kissed Ginny Weasley. The most prominent thought in his mind was: What the hell was I doing and why the hell did I like it so much? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed. It was going to be a long next few hours.   
  
"So anyway, Seth's talking and fainting made me totally realize that I turn 21 tomorrow. I've been so busy lately and plagued by Bill's visit and proposition that I totally forgot about it and didn't even plan on doing anything. After all it is 21 kind of a big step in life don't you think?" She was talking to Aidan in a soft voice, running her left index finger over the silver right on her right finger.   
  
"Don't worry bout it Gin, we're sporadic people, we can figure something out." Aidan reassured her and stood. "I'm going out to get something to eat, any takers?"   
  
"Sure, I'll go." Draco said.   
  
"I'll just stay here and wait for the doctors." Ginny murmured, thankful for Aidan. The further away from Draco she was, the easier it would be to suppress her tangle of growing feelings and bad thoughts.   
  
***  
Draco and Aidan sat comfortably in the corner at a small café, not too far from the hospital. Both had just finished a soup and sandwich and had now moved on to café lattes. Aidan, as always when he was thinking hard, looked as if he was in a stupor with glazed eyes and limp reflexes.   
  
"So what do you think? I figured we'd let you in on the party thing, since your almost like one of us now." The brown eyed man suggested to Draco, whom leaned back in his chair grinning lazily.   
  
"Yeah I'll go in on it. After all it would seem rude not to take part in it. I am one of her friends after all. But what to get her, what to get her." He muttered to himself. Aidan waved his hand as a gesture to forget Draco's sudden problem.   
  
"We're getting her a new guitar as a group sort of thing, we really couldn't think of anything else, she has enough clothes to sink a ship, enough makeup to paint the Buckingham Palace, and enough CD's to beat out Big Ben in height." Aidan explained. Draco let a chuckle escape his still tingling lips.   
  
"Nice comparisons, what about jewelry?" He asked unconsciously. The sudden thought sounded weird coming from him, but if Aidan noticed he said nothing.   
  
"Nah, she has enough of that too. Yet her guitar is getting a tad worn, she's had it forever, it was her dad's he took it apart and put it back together. Of course it was old and beat up then, but all the work to the remove the different spells, hard playing and traveling have really beat it up."   
  
Draco simply nodded and stood. "We'd best be getting back, wouldn't want to miss any important news."   
  
Aidan followed his lead and followed him out the door, briskly walking. The two men crossed the street and walked up the sidewalk, to the hospital. Once there they were met with a smiling Ginny. "Doctors say he'll be fine, they're keeping him over night but he should be out by tomorrow afternoon."   
  
They all breathed sighs of relief. At least Lirit Ruana wasn't in any grave danger of losing a band member in the near future.   
  
***  
  
"Aidan I don't understand why your taking me here. After all, I've been to your place a thousand times." Ginny muttered darkly as a rather excited Aidan led her to his door.   
  
"So I want you to come in, there's something you have to see." He told her, hardly able to contain his gales of laughter, threatening to spill out at any moment. Shoving her in front of him, he reached around and opened the door.   
  
As Ginny almost expected she was confronted by the loud shout of "SURPRISE!!" She acted surprised, not wanting to ruin the boy's hard work and planning. Yet, they did this every year and nothing ever changed, each year they got her something very Ginny like, from music to clothing. Something strange was going on here tonight though, the band mates and crew friends stood clustered around something.   
  
"What's that?" She asked curiously. They moved aside, revealing a shiny red, brand new, Fender. Her jaw dropped, she wasn't expecting this. "I don't know what to say." She said, dumbfounded.   
  
"Then don't say anything, just play!" Felecia, a crew member said grinning widely. "Aidan tuned it himself and refused to let anyone else touch it, not even Seth!" The group around her laughed and shook their heads in agreement. With trembling fingers, Ginny reached out for the new guitar. She nearly shrieked when she almost dropped it, but regained herself and slid the strap over her shoulder and began gently strumming. After about seven minutes she looked up to Seth and Aidan whom had hopeful expressions.   
  
"So?" They asked.   
  
"So what?" She shot back, seeing their downcast faces she grinned. "What is there to say? This is the best present I've ever gotten." She cried, throwing her arms around them.   
  
"Well Draco put in a little as well." Seth murmured, still feeling pretty sick. Her eyes scanned the room, till they fell on Draco, in his true fashion leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. She nodded her head and he nodded back in understanding. Music began to play and as people were dancing, she made her way to him.   
  
"Thank you." She murmured.   
  
"You know you've been saying that a lot." He muttered and smiled sardonically at her.   
  
"Ha ha." She snapped. "Why do you always bite my head off when I say something nice? I thought we were friends." She said looking away genuinely hurt. His heart melted again and he was puddle on the floor.   
  
"No, no its not that. I'm its just my nature you know that surely." He replied, his voice softer than she had ever heard. "And we are friends, unless you wanted to take it somewhere else that is of course." He said looking her dead on in the eyes.   
  
"I don't know, that's a lot to think about, I mean I have Tristian. I'm a happy person with what I have." She replied, following him as he walked into the kitchen, telling the others she was helping him get some stuff.   
  
He leaned casually against the counter and sighed. "But what if you could have better? I see how you looked at him before he left. It was doubt, maybe he wasn't and isn't what you need. Maybe something or in particular someone is what you need."   
  
Her breath was ragged as she spoke. This was all too much! "And who would that someone be?" Draco crossed the space between them in three steps, they were very close. Almost too close. His arms seized around her body and the only thing she could do was hold to him for support.   
  
"Me." Was all he said before sweeping down on her in a kiss so perfect, so sweet. If she forgot every thing she had ever experienced or felt, the one thing she would always remember was this kiss.   
  
"Draco?" She asked, when they had parted.   
  
"hmm?" He asked, while resting his forehead in the crook her neck.   
  
"I'm going back to the wizarding world to visit my family, I want you and the boys to come with me for support." She whispered.   
  
"Under one condition." He said, looking back up at her.  
  
She giggled. "What?"  
  
"Let me kiss you again." He didn't need an answer, the gleam in her eyes was all the 'yes' he needed.   
  
-Whew. This was really hard for me to write, it took me forever to get it right and start it. Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but next one will be longer. Seth's sickness may not seem so special now, in fact it started out as a corner stone to get Draco and Ginny to light the fire, but now it shows some unseen significance. Next chapter has a little bit of other characters, floo powder, but mainly more development on Draco and Ginny and their little fiasco they're about to dive into. More to come, may be a while though. Till then toodles. Brose- 


	7. Chapter Six: Grand Homecoming and Decisi...

Author's Note (not that you ever read them =)) Hmm when I say that I have no time to type I mean no time to type! Anyway, a quick thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, you are what made me kind get to work on it! So ah, interesting chapter I suppose, ooh yes and more plot development!! Hah I finally discovered the secret plot of the story that my friend and I devised a looooong time ago, just never really put it into action. You'll have to forgive my constant lack of updating, try as a may debate is eating me and school isn't helping either =)   
  
  
::Ambrose is still muttered to herself while she types:: I'm going to make this f-ing disclaimer short and sweet.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with songs, books, settings bladeblah. But, ::Ambrose smiles proudly:: I do own Aidan, Seth, Tristian, Jackson and Tracy.   
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"My Lord." A tiny voice squeaked from the doorway of the room. The small cloaked figure went well with the voice. "They are headed to the wizarding world. All of your men have been alerted, and are openly awaiting orders. Even the little Malfoy can't protect her now." Slowly, the voice was gaining strength.   
  
"We have also been doing all that we can to keep them from spending so much time together, rehearsals, song sessions and other such things." The next hooded figure stood taller than the other and leaned casually against the door frame.   
  
"Excellent." The dark lord muttered, his eyes fixed on his low subjects. "Come forth, and sit. We've much to plan."   
  
The tallest strode forward, swaggering slightly with each step, and made himself at home with the offered chair. Stealing a glance over his shoulder, he saw that the other stood meekly at the doorway. "Do as your master says!!" He barked and with a high squeal, the cloaked one followed the order.   
  
"Now then, you have given me much good information. Where shall we go from there?" Voldemort asked, pressing the pale tips of his fingers together. He wore sweeping robes, the color of deep red wine lined in silver. He snapped his fingers and a hooded death eater came forth and poured glasses of wine for each of them. "Go," he ordered and the death eater left.   
  
Both of the seated guests looked around the room in awe, it was large and appeared to be made, or carved from black obsidian and glimmered in the cool candle light. The floor was made of solid black granite and in the center, inlaid with green stone was the dark mark. Tapered green candles hung hauntingly in the air and a massive throne stood impressively at the opposite of the large ebony doors. The throne itself was carved from the magnificent obsidian and inlaid with green stone, weaving around like flames. Black silk spilled from the seat as the Dark Lord rose and made his way over to his spies.   
  
"Well are you going to give me any suggestions or will I have to do all of the work myself," he shrieked at them, seating himself in the highest chair at a large ebony table where a huge map of the wizarding world was laid out. Stones carved as skulls held each frayed corner down. "Your try with the poison in muggle's did no good."  
  
They both shrunk before him. "My Lord we thought that if the poison took hold, and killed him then maybe she would drive herself back into our easier reaches and capabilities from the grief." Tiny as the voice usually was, it was miniscule now.  
  
Voldemort stood swiftly and came down on her, his face mere inches from hers. "Are you telling me that you are not capable of dong your job correctly unless you have her in closer reaches? Are you telling me that you are more apt to fail if she is not within closer reaches? This does not weigh well with me girl," he hissed. Pulling back from her, she cowered.   
  
"No my Lord! I did not mean it that way. I was just saying that if perhaps she was closer to our hold then the job would go smoother and faster. Without a margin of error!"  
  
"There already is no margin of error, which as both of you have clearly displayed does not seem to show any significance to you."   
  
"I, well that is my lord." The deepest voice began slowly.   
  
"Silence," he hissed, eyes fixed on his wine glass, which was cradled in his bone like fingers. "I want her brought to me alive, kill yourselves if you have to, I want that girl brought to me alive. Weasley has been brought before the ministry as a likely candidate for Minister. Fudge as it stands will not last much longer. It seems that even the fools in that his cabinet are even tiring of his idiocy." He drew in a long rattling breath, wheezing painfully.   
  
"If we have the girl to hold for ransom, then,"  
  
"Author Weasley will be forced to step down and give us control of the entire ministry, as loyal to his work as the fool is, even he cannot put work before his own filthy family." Voldemort finished and finished his wine, setting the clear glass down on the table gently.   
  
"How long do we have?" The small voice asked.   
  
"Time does not matter at this point. If it does I shall let you know immediately. In the meantime I want that girl captured, alive and brought to me." He stood signaling their cue to leave. "Kill the others. Is that clear?" They nodded.   
  
"As you wish my Lord." They said in unison.   
  
"Now go! Get out of my sight." Voldemort watched them leave and let out a high pitched, shrieking laugh as he sank comfortably back into his throne. He turned to the door and with the flick of his wrist it slammed shut and the candles blew out. As the darkness enveloped him comfortably, his red eyes glowed, giving off the only light.   
  
***  
  
"Seth I swear to you, its not that bad honestly you're really going to like Charlie! He's awesome." Ginny reassured him as they stood on the roof of her apartment. A mere week ago she had written her mother and within an hour received an owl, telling her that Charlie would come for all of them and would see to setting up a portkey.  
  
He shuddered into his vintage red and yellow jacket. "I know, I know, you've already told me that a hundred times. It's just that I've never met any wizards outside of you and Draco."   
  
Draco smirked from the other side of Ginny. "And trust me; you haven't seen the mental lot of us yet. Some of us go around setting perfectly good buildings on fire, making explosions, dragon hunting," he spoke with a delightful air of a child. Behind his eyes was a sparkle of humor that Ginny had never seen before.   
  
Seth reeled back further and Aidan clapped him on the shoulder. "Buck up man! Draco stop tormenting him." Aidan barked at him and Draco laughed.   
  
"As you wish captain." Was the joking reply and Ginny herself laughed. Their eyes caught each other's and fleeting smiles crossed their faces. In the past week and a half both had been meeting late at night in secret or going to dinner at nights to 'discuss arrangements for the visit home'. The band accepted it readily save Aidan whom seemed interested in the sudden blossom of closeness. However even he brushed it off, seeming to accept the fact that they were just getting over years of rivalry and hurt.   
  
However, their smiles did not last long, nor did their gaze; for fear that Tristian might pick it up. After all he was standing directly behind Ginny, arms wrapped about her like always. She leaned against him, hoping to look natural as possible. The tension between Draco and Tristian was increasing rapidly. Draco suspected something and Tristian seemed to be hiding something. Whatever it really was, the rivalry, hate, whatever it might be called lost none of its potency since Tristian's return.   
  
She wouldn't have to keep the act up for very long though, for as her train of thought switched over to her family Charlie popped out of nowhere, carrying a ratty shirt in his left hand, wand in his right. A huge smile of delight crossed her face; he pocketed his wand and dropped the shirt, absorbing the full on shock of her throwing herself against him.   
  
"Charlie!" She squealed. His strong arms lifted her up in the air and spun her in a circle before bringing her down.   
  
"Gin! Oh it's so good to see you! A bit different than I remembered, but still the same Weasley kid no less." She laughed as he took her in, marveling at how she grew from his clumsy, gawky kid sister to the woman who stood before him now.   
  
"Did you bring it?" She asked him. However his eyes were not on her anymore. However they did rest upon Draco. A look of contempt crossed his features and he stepped forward.   
  
"The Malfoy boy is it?"  
  
"I'd prefer to be called Draco," he said smoothly, not breaking gaze with Charlie.   
  
"What are you doing here among the company of my sister?" He growled. His hand was inching towards the holster that held his wand as his side under his cloak. Draco's hand moved slightly to his, but faltered and let his fingers fall idly to his side.   
  
He sighed and stepped away from the Weasley whom was still staring at him. "They are my friends and companions. I live across the way from Ginny and we sort of bumped into each other and her friends became mine."   
  
"No doubt you have some sinister plan in mind. Tell me what it is, do you wish to have her dead? I'm sure that your death eater friends." Charlie started in, a dark, possessed look on his naturally handsome face.   
  
Finally fed up with the insulting she broke from Tristian's grasp and rushed between the two, facing Charlie. She pushed him back in the chest and looked him, anger etched in the lines of her face. "Would stop it! My God what are you three! Draco is my friend as well as friend to my other friends. He hasn't done anything to me or to them to say otherwise. It has already been proven that he is not a death eater, nor did he have any intentions of becoming one. Do us all a favor Charlie and grow up!" She yelled and turned to Draco.   
  
"As for you? Well, good job at keeping yourself together, only further proving that you aren't like you were." Another smile crept upon her face and she gave him a small wink. That wink was to let each other know that it was all for acting for the sake of being normal. Charlie shook his head and stepped forward, holding out a hand.   
  
"Sorry then, I'll do my best to forget old pasts and try to get along with you. Any friend to my sister can't be bad at all." In the background Tristian sighed and the others smiled in agreement to Charlie.   
  
Draco stepped forward and grasped Charlie's hand in his own, nodding curtly. "Apology accepted and I shall do my best to prove that I am a good guy." They gave each other a curt look before letting go. Charlie turned to Ginny and suddenly realized something.   
  
"Charlie let me introduce you to my friends," she had begun but he held up a hand to silence her.   
  
"The portkey, it should be any minute now!" He said and grabbed the shirt from the ground. "Okay now everyone take a hold of it." Following orders, but raising quizzical eyebrows the lot of them grasped the shirt. Ginny looked around at her company, Draco, Tristian, Aidan, Seth, Jackson and Tracy all stood around it. Jackson stood next to Draco and was muttering something to him, shooting a pointed glance at her. She herself gave them a questioning look but was ignored.   
  
However she had no more time to think before she was suddenly sucked into a huge warp. Around her the others were giving out shouts and in Seth's case a shriek of terror. As soon as the warp began, it ended and they all landed in a field beside a large, many storied, leaning house.   
  
A large smile swept over Ginny's face as she swept her arms out and spun in a circle. Charlie laughed and began the trudge to the house. "Come on then, we make way for the Burrow!"   
  
"So this is the infamous Weasley house." Draco muttered, still next to Jackson. "Its bigger and more colorful than I'd imagined." Ginny only laughed from her position of helping Seth across the field. The poor boy was still shaking from the trip and was in need of comforting.   
  
As they approached the front gate of the house a short woman came out and looked ahead to them. She was holding a soapy dishtowel and wore a brightly colored smock over a blue dress. Her red hair was braided behind her and a smile adorned her weathered, aging face. "Ginny! Oh Arthur come quickly! She's home she's home!"   
  
"Mum!" She cried out and broke into a run, embracing the woman tightly. A tall balding man came leaping out of the house and laughed joyously.   
  
"Oh muffin you've finally returned to us!" He said and hugged her fiercely. She laughed and hugged Charlie again for the sake of it. There stood a reuniting family, all smiles and laughs as the others watched on.   
  
"Oh yes of course, mum, dad, Charlie these are my friends and band members, Jackson, Tracy, Seth, Aidan and Tristian. Of course you know Draco as well. He's working for the ministry in Wizard to Muggle Relations and lives across the street." Molly looked at him skeptically, whilst Arthur tensed up, but strode forward and gripped his hand tightly.   
  
"Draco. I'm sorry about the loss of your family, but happy you rendered your services to the ministry. Welcome to the Burrow," he said formally and looked at the others, relaxing his face. "Welcome all of you! Please come in, come in." With a sweep of his deep green robes he led them inside.   
  
"Mum this dress and dad's robes look new!" Ginny exclaimed.   
  
"Oh that's because they are sweetling. Your father got a raise a long time ago and after you left I took on a job at Madam Malkins in my spare time. Earning a little bit of extra money and also getting discounts on some lovely robes."   
  
"That's great mum!"   
  
"Now then, you are all welcome to stay here. Ginny shall take her own room of course." Molly began but stopped. She had no idea who was who and where to place them.   
  
"Jackson and Tracy can have Fred and George's old room. Ah Seth and Tristian you'll have Ron's room and Draco and Aidan can stay next door to me, in Percy's old room. As to me it looks as if you're to be home for a while Charlie."   
  
Charlie nodded and stood from his seat on the sofa. "Well I must be running, promised Bryce I'd drop by the hotel and pick her up before heading to the bar to see the twins. Absolutely loves them she does. Thinks their a riot." The others nodded and with a pop he disappeared.   
  
"I must also run, I have to pay a visit to the ministry for some more work things." Draco said and strode over to Molly. Ginny tensed up as he leaned towards her, however, he took her completely by surprise when he hugged her. Molly looked up at him in amazement.   
  
"Thank you for letting me stay in your home," he said. "I'm going to put my things up in my room before I go. Ginny could you show me where it is?" He asked. She nodded and led the way upstairs. When they were safely tucked away from everyone she stopped him.   
  
"What was that?" She asked amazed. Her eyes mirrored the admiration and growing feelings she had for him. With no second question he smiled.   
  
Many different responses were coming to in his head, but he chose his words carefully before he spoke. "I'd like to get on your mother's good side. So that if you ever decide to break up with Tristian and publicly be with me I won't have such a time getting in good graces everywhere." She laughed and began leading him down the hall, fingers laced in his. He followed her and when they stopped before the door she made to leave, instead he pulled her to him as he opened the door shutting it quietly behind him. Roughly, he pulled her to him, bringing his lips down on hers, making her gasp in delight. The touch turned from desperate to gentle as his tongue ran delightfully across her teeth, wishing to delve deeper. Suddenly, just as it began, it ended, when she pushed herself away from him.   
  
"Not now, not here," she whispered. "I'll see you later." She turned and strode out leaving the door open behind her. Ginny walked briskly, hoping to bring down the bright color in her cheeks. Down at the bottom of the stairs the rest of them were waiting for her.   
  
"Can you show us to our rooms?" Jackson asked.  
  
A sigh rushed past her lips and she nodded. After showing them where they were staying Ginny came downstairs and sat down with her mother.   
  
Molly gave her a piercing stare and led her into the kitchen. "You're dating Tristian are you not?" She asked. Ginny nodded, averting her gaze to the floor. "Well, I never fancied my daughter to cheat on a man but there you have it, and with a Malfoy no less."   
  
Ginny's head snapped up. "Mum! How did you figure it out, I, well, we thought were keeping it a good secret."   
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed again. "Oh don't worry child, you are, you are. Mothers have this intuition for situations such as this. Now I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you think, and I'm not going to tell you that you must stop conspiring with Draco, now that I see his good side he's a rather charming young man. But Ginny you mustn't string them along like such, if you want to be with one of them, then let the other down."  
  
Guiltily, she looked down at the scrubbed wood table. It felt good and comfortable to be back in the surroundings of home again. The clock hung on the wall, and the dishes were happily scrubbing themselves in the sink. "I don't know what I want." Was the simple reply, before Ginny stood. "I'm going out to the Alley, to see if I don't run into anyone that I know."   
  
"Alright, but be back for dinner. We're going to have a real dinner in a house full of people." Molly began sashaying about the kitchen, waving her wand muttered incantations in a sing song voice.   
  
Walking form the kitchen with a heavy heart, Ginny stumbled into Aidan. "Where are you headed?" He asked.   
  
"To Diagon Alley for a breath of fresh air and to maybe see some of my old friends. Why?" She asked.   
  
"Can I come with you? There are some things that I think you and I need to talk about." Aidan spoke to her in a grave tone he only reserved for times when he was very serious. Gulping slightly, she stepped back and nodded.   
  
Grabbing her hat from the entry way table she slid on her head and made her way to the fire place. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They are asleep or unpacking." Was the simple reply, Aidan arched an eyebrow as she scooped her fingers into a jar a foul looking powder in them. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Floo Powder. It's really simple, just throw the powder into the fireplace, step in, say where you want to go and hold tight! I'll go first and you mimic my actions." He looked at her skeptically. A laugh rose from her throat and she laid a placid hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not so hard."   
  
Aidan only swallowed and nodded. She did exactly as she explained. Carefully he drew a handful out of the jar, stepped into the massive brick fireplace and let the powder trickle from his fingers. "Diagon Alley!" He said clearly before behind sucked form the safety of the Burrow and through a whirlwind of a huge tunnel like thing, hundreds of fireplaces whooshing past him. Suddenly he tumbled out into a small pub and saw Ginny grinning over him. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. Don't touch anything unless I say you can, and don't gawk, it isn't polite."   
  
After he stood shakily she whipped out her wand and muttered a small spell. The dirt rose from his clothing and vanished before him. Both stood there, soot free and smiling. Around them rose shouts of greeting and Ginny waved back before leading him out and into an alley way. It was a few good moments while she stood, muttered silently to herself. Finally her face brightened and she tapped her wand on a few bricks at the wall. Suddenly they separated and fell back into place in the shape of an arch. Through it was a vast and winding cobble road. The buildings were tall and old English leaning in over the narrow path, bearing down cheerfully on the inhabitants of the alley.   
  
"Well then, let's walk; I could wander here for days." Ginny said and led the way forward. It was pleasant to be back in her own area and expertise of the world. Aidan followed, eyes never staying in one place for very long.   
  
"I could wander here for years." He replied, eliciting a laugh from her.   
  
***  
  
Tristian reclined on his bed comfortably. Seth was downstairs with everyone else still in the house, sharing a cup of tea. The drummer took the time by himself recollect his thoughts, he crossed his legs and laid his hands on his thighs, palm up. Pulling himself deeper into his thoughts, his bright green eyes glazed over, giving the air of a dead look.   
  
~A tall, willowy figure cloaked in black stepped forward. "You will not fail me again!" He screeched, brining a gloved hand back, ready to strike the begging girl on the floor.   
  
"No! Never master!" She wailed at his feet. The room shook after the slap was delivered." She quailed and scurried backwards, into the legs of another tall hooded figure. It kicked her harshly in the side shooting her back into the center of the floor.   
  
"Go on, Master, finish your work." The figure said in a low, scratchy voice. Cackling merrily the 'master' raised his wand and in a lazy tone muttered a curse. A jet of green light shot from the wand and into the girl, whom slumped over. Dead.   
  
The 'master' slid his wand back into the folds of his luminous black robe, folding his hands peacefully in front of him. Slowly, he turned his body to face the remaining member in the room still breathing. "Now then, bring the girl in." He shouted loudly.   
  
Groaning could be heard as the giant doors of the large chamber opened. Two hooded figures lugged in a writhing girl, with long hair and bright, frightened eyes. She struggled against a cloth gag, which dried her mouth and cut into the skin behind her head. Her wrists and ankles were bound and she was being drug by a chain, attached to a large iron collar on her neck. She was dressed in the remnants of a luminous party gown made of fine gossamer material. The floor burned against her bare arms and cheek as she was hauled in front of the tall willowy man.   
  
"Now then, what to do with a little frightened doe," he seethed, hood hiding the monstrous grin he held on his face. He kneeled down and two glove fingers raised her chin so he could get a good look at her pretty face. She looked directly into the darkness of the hood and quivered from head to toe. "Fools!" The man screeched. "Unbind her feet and hands. How could you spoil her as such?"  
  
The two guards stumbled forward, muttering incoherent apologies as they cut the bindings loose and removed the gag. She stood on shaky legs and stared back up at the leader. He turned his head from the blundering, blubbering guards and without breaking an eerie gaze with her, barked a dismissal at them. They left, and the three of them stood without moving.   
  
"So what do you think of the accommodations here? To your liking, or perhaps not." He replied, pacing before her.   
  
"Why do you have me here?" She asked stepping forward. He stopped, as to think for a moment and then resumed pacing.   
  
"Have you not figured it out yet?"  
  
"Tell me what I want to know and then I will tell you everything." A sneer spread across her normally placid face.   
  
"I tell you nothing."   
  
The 'master' growled and shoved her roughly into the arms of the other man in the room. "Remove this filthy bitch from my sight," he snapped.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." The voice was smooth and calming. The girl looked up at the figure in amazement. She was led out the doors and they closed with a snap. ~  
  
Tristian re-focused his eyes as he slowly came out of his meditation. A look of vast confusion crossed his face. He stood and paced the small room in wonderment, trying, with no success to figure out what all of it meant.   
  
"Whatever it is, I must be involved," he growled to himself.   
  
***  
  
Jackson whistled lightly as he bounded all the way up the stairs to Seth's room to get the boy his jacket. He also was going to invite Tristian to come downstairs and join them for another cup of tea. The bright colors of the house brought him a sense of warmth and comfort, much like his own home in London.   
  
Suddenly he stopped at the end of the hall and saw and eerie glow coming from Seth and Tristian's room. His stomach lurched as he made himself go forward. An odd chanting floated out of the door, wrapping around his senses. A looming sense of foreboding filled his mind as each step grew heavier and heavier.   
  
"What's going on in there?" He whispered to himself. With shaking hands he opened the door a shade and peeked in. Tristian sat up bolt straight on the bed, eyes open but unfocused, staring off into space. All around him a sort of bright black light shimmered, radiating an unbearable chill. His mouth moved mechanically in a chant, some sort of chant that held his meditative trance for him whilst he was in another world.   
  
Shivers raced up and down his spine. He had never seen anything like that in his life. Shutting the door behind him he sighed. Then as if a thought suddenly came to him, his head shot up and he strode down the hall with resolve and down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and looked around at the occupants.   
  
"Hey I couldn't find your jackets, Tristian said he didn't want to come downstairs and would rather be left alone for a while. I'm going upstairs and going to get a little bit more sleep before dinner." The others nodded and watched as he bounded up the stairs and around into his room. He bent over his suitcase and dug deep into it, producing something he had not used in a long time, a very long time. "Now or never." Jackson whispered and raised the wand, muttering a quick incantation and with a pop disapparated.   
  
***  
  
Aidan and Ginny strolled amicably down the road. "Ginny, we really have to talk." She looked up at him and noticed the sense of alarm.   
  
"Alright about what?"  
  
"Draco," he replied and sighed as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Look Gin, no one in that band knows you better than I do. We've been through a lot together. I want to know what's going on with Draco."  
  
She let out a sigh, hoping it did not sound like a sigh of relief. "Nothing is going on between us. We are just friends."  
  
"You certainly don't stare at each other like you were friends." Was the calm reply. She whirled around and looked at him dead in the eye. She then proceeded to look down at her torn up jeans and baseball shirt. As always a beanie was present on her long, straight hair. Her eyes were lined in black, with bright sparkles on the lids.   
  
"Well if he likes me in another fashion then it's a one sided thing. I have Tristian and I'm happy," she replied and smiled at a few old acquaintances from school.   
  
Aidan let out another sigh and pulled on the sleeve of his hoodie. "Even you don't sound so sure about that Ginny. You and both know that Tristian gets more possessive each and every time he's around you. I've seen the way he acts just like you have, sometimes I get the wary feeling that sooner than later he won't even want you talking to other guys and being around us. This relationship is not going anywhere good. Can you really tell me you're happy with him?"  
  
"What does it matter? It's not like I can do anything about it now, if we break up then he leaves the band, then we lose our drummer and then we start from square one." He stopped, swirled her to look at him and gripped her shoulders tightly.   
  
"Ginny! You don't date anyone on a basis of the fact that they would leave a group if you broke up! That's one of the most awful things I have ever heard in my life. You date someone because you want to do so and because you like them. Just like you love someone because you know you can't live without them in your life. Look at me Ginny you and I both know that you can live without Tristian. He's been getting short and awful lately. I don't like having him around us anymore. I put in a vote to either talk to him and set him back in his proper place or have him leave the group."  
  
A hand flew to her mouth. "Aidan, you can't seriously mean that? Can you really expect me to bring myself to kick out a member of this band, let alone the member that I'm dating? Look he might be a little controlling, but that's his personality. Tristian has been like that ever since I can remember meeting him. Besides heed what I say, do you really want to start all the way over again?"  
  
He sighed and motioned for them to sit down on an empty bench. The did so and she stretched her legs out in front of her, whilst his were spread apart, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin on his knuckles. "I wouldn't mind the adventure of starting all over again. Finding someone that I like working with, and I mean really like working with you know?"  
  
Her attention however wasn't completely focused on him anymore. Long fingers were playing with strands of her ginger hair as her eyes seemed to stare at something far away. He swiveled to look at the object of her attention. "What were you saying?" She asked vacantly.  
  
"Gin what are staring at?" She pointed to two men walking along the alley. One had bright red hair and was tall and gangly, built very much like Seth. He was laughing out loud at the obvious joke of the other man. The other one must have been what Ginny was so fixed on. He was tall as well, strongly built with a shock of jet black hair and glasses.   
  
"Who are they?" He asked her.   
  
She remained completely silent, watching them as they went into a store. Still silent she turned her attention to the passersby, whom were staring at her oddly. "What are you looking at?" She asked them snappishly.   
  
"Gin you were staring at two guys down the lane. Who were they?" Aidan asked again trying to get her to talk. However her attention focused on them again as they made their way down the alley. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat. They had obviously seen her and were still ambling their way down the path. Ginny stood and Aidan stood with her.   
  
"I can't believe it," she muttered, eyes still open wide. Finally the two young men reached her and stood before her with open wide eyes. The one with dark hair suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. When he released her the other man with red hair finally found his deep voice.   
  
"Ginny?" He asked. A smile graced her features.   
  
"Hello Ron, Harry."   
  
~AWW reunited once again! I really hope you liked that chapter; it took me a looooong time to write. So what's up with all the dark people? They seem to be suddenly infiltrating the story because gasp! the plot is actually taking form. I apologize for the serious lack of D/G. I've been working so hard on character development that I haven't had time to take care of the D/G, but I promise you it's going to come in huge waves pretty soon. We will also get a few more hints about Jackson and his shocking revelation in this chapter. I want to thank my reviewers, you were the ones who drove me finish this long unfinished chapter. I also warn you my dearies, that if you don't review then I won't write, as horribly written as this story is, it's been so awesome to write and I dearly hope that I won't have to discontinue it just because I'm not getting anymore reviews. Enough bitching, now that you've read it, reviews it and remember constructive criticism is always welcome, flamers if you didn't like it then don't read it and don't waste your breath reviewing it. That's all toodles! Ambrose. ~ 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Woes of the Weasley f...

Hey guys! Uhm, before you all kill me because its been like I don't know, a year since I've updated don't! Contrary to your beliefs I still love you all and I lost this chapter and instead of like sitting around crying about it I'm re-writing it. Trust me when I say this: I simply haven't found the time to lay down ten pages in a while, school wants to like decapitate me and debate certainly doesn't help either.   
  
  
  
Anyway enough excuse making, I had to rediscover the plot and I think it's taken a few twists and turns as well. Most of you I'm sure are beginning to get it all straightened out and this chapter will include some more of that famous drama, drama, drama between some characters. So read it, enjoy it, leave me reviews cause I swear I won't update unless I see some just because I'm too time consumed to write it unless people want to read it. Besides if you do I'll give you a cookie.  
  
Disclaimer: (no matter how long its been I still hate these) I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter or anything else you recognize and know I don't own. I down own Seth, Aidan, Tristian, Jackson, Tracy and anything you don't recognize =)  
  
**BIG NOTE! I know this most likely isn't correct within following lines of cannon, I'm somewhere in the four hundreds of the fifth book….and I don't know when I'll get it finished. So drop me notes on what I've missed, but be nice about it. So don't breathe fire on me, I think I've done a decent job of keeping cannon up until now**  
  
Chapter Seven: The Woes of the Weasley family dinner  
  
Draco cursed and took another drag of his cigarette, it wasn't like he smoked often, but he figured he needed the ego boost. As if snogging a Weasley was bad enough, he was now enjoying the company of her family and actually dropped down to the level he never thought possible. He would be attending dinner with the whole clan plus Potter. "Great, just fucking great."  
  
  
  
A loud crack disturbed his thought train, shaking him out of all presence. "Draco, man, holy shit!" Jackson said putting both hands on the desk and taking a deep breath. His dreads hung in his eyes and in one hand was the wand that looked as if it hadn't been used in a long time. Sitting up, the blonde tapped the addictive member between his fingers on the ashtray before bringing it back up to his lips. "First of all bro, don't smoke not cool."   
  
  
  
"I'll do whatever I damn well want man, what's going on?" He asked curiously to his partner. The DJ sucked in another breath before finally sitting down, propping his feet on the desk. Draco looked on at the Puma shoes before connecting eyes with his long time friend. "Is there a reason you've decided to potentially reveal yourself as a wizard?"  
  
Nodding, Jackson pushed his dreads away from his face. "Yea, dude, so I was going upstairs to get Seth's jacket cause he was whining and cold, I go upstairs to the room he's sharing with Tristian. The boy is on the bed, legs crossed in some strange trance like form."   
  
  
  
Draco smirked and nearly choked on the cigarette, growling he snuffed it out and watched as the plumes of smoke pleasantly came out of it. Rounding his shoulders as he leaned forward he suddenly looked more humorous than he ever had in his life. "Jackson, I'm sure it was common to all males, after all he doesn't get any from Weasley."   
  
Jackson glared at him obviously not impressed. "Take your head out of your ass for a minute Draco, he was not jacking off, he was in this blue glow, eyes rolled in the back of his head, all humming and whatever. It was a trance I do remember something from school." The American snapped unhappily. Now, he had the attention of the silvery haired man. Sitting up to look at him Draco leaned forward.   
  
  
  
"You're not serious are you?" He queried with disbelief still in his voice. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed loudly. Dropping his head back he looked at the ceiling fan which was rotating in slow circles, he now wished he hadn't snuffed his cigarette out. "You mean that in the past three years of working on this project you haven't noticed the tiny fact that Tristian, number one on the list of people we hate just might be a wizard?" He asked his voice dropping low, attempting not to yell.   
  
Standing the DJ looked at him sharply. "Hey now, watch it, I haven't been able to use magic so it makes things more difficult. I'll go run background checks and find out what I can. You send out paper reports to Albus he might have something we need. In the meantime figure out what the hell your going to do about the potentially shitty situation." With another crack he was gone, down to the records and archives of the ministry no doubt.   
  
Leaning back in his original position before Jackson threw him off balance, Draco raised his fingers to his lips, pretending to take a drag from an invisible cigarette. "Great, add that to the list of shit that keeps piling up."  
  
****  
  
Ginny walked arm and arm with Harry through the streets, Aidan on the other side and Ron on his far side. They were all walking in relative silence, save Ginny and Harry who chatted merrily about his upcoming wedding. "I'm leaving it up to her to choose the colors, I don't know how to handle something like that."   
  
  
  
"Of course because it was so hard for you to decide what color dress robes you wanted for the seventh year graduation." She teased and laughed as he swatted at her hair. Harry arched an eyebrow and nudged her gently.   
  
Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose he attempted to look unscathed. "Hey I asked for your help, and this is what I get?"   
  
They came upon a townhouse, with a red door and red shutters. "How quaint." Aidan muttered in Ginny's ear. She giggled and allowed him to take her away from Harry, sliding an arm around her waist. Leaning against him she waited as Ron unlocked the door to his house. He was upset to say the least with her for not only missing his wedding but also for seeming to think it was acceptable to offer to do something for Harry's.   
  
"Ron what are you doing home?" Hermione asked opening the door, a woman with blonde hair behind her. Suddenly she looked over his shoulder and flew past him out the door and embraced Ginny tightly. "You're back! Why didn't you owl us to say so? You're in a right spot miss Weasley missing our wedding and Percy's" She said in a mock defensive tone. Laughing she looked over to Aidan and offered a hand.   
  
"Aidan Foster it's a pleasure to meet you." He said and shook hands.   
  
"Hermione Weasley and I'm pleased to meet a friend of Ginny's. Come in come in." They consented and inside they saw Harry standing with the woman who looked sharply at both of them. She shook her blonde sheets from her face and then smiled brightly. On her finger they could see a glittering ring.   
  
Harry finally pushed her forward to the group of people. "Ginny, Aidan, meet Tyranny my fiancé." Tyranny greet them with a smile and then turned back to Harry.   
  
"Love I've got to go, promised the boss I'd drop a report off to him. He's being an impatient prick. I'll see you at dinner tonight." He nodded and kissed her quickly before letting her go. "It was lovely meeting you." The woman added to them and then with a crack disappeared into nothing. Aidan jumped a bit, quite shocked from what he was seeing but eventually cooled it and followed the longtime friends into the kitchen feeling rather out of place.   
  
They all sat down in the living room and that was when Ginny noticed how, pregnant, for lack of better work Hermione looked. "How long will it be Hermione?" She questioned and the woman looked up at her questioning. Then she looked down realizing it was the baby. Blushing and looking at Ron who took her hand she smiled softly.  
  
  
  
"About three months, give or take." She said and then felt him squeeze her hand.   
  
"She'll be a great quidditch player." Ron said firmly and caught her laugh, arching an eyebrow as his wife looked in his direction.   
  
"What makes you think it will be a girl?" Hermione asked brushing a strand of her tamed curly hair from her eyes, crossing her ankles.   
  
Laughing and scratching the back of his neck Ron shrugged. However he was turning red, betraying that whole fact. "Because no son of mine would put you through the hell a woman would."   
  
Ginny stood up, crossed the room and gently hit her brother upside the head twice. "Once for your wife, and once for all of woman kind." The occupants of the room dissolved into laughter and watched as the Weasley boy turned flaming red.   
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny shared a look before they both chorused "Tomato Boy!" Aidan shook his head and smiled. It was nice to see Ginny with her family and friends from her past. He had heard so much about them that he sometimes felt like he had known them all his life instead of just being a friend of Ginny's. The rest of their visit was spent in conversation before Ginny announced they needed to leave in order to catch enough time to get ready for dinner.   
  
"We'll see you at the house tonight, tell your mum I'm bringing the rum punch." Harry said kissing her temple and shaking hands with Aidan before disapparating with a loud crack. Ron hugged his sister before letting them head out back onto the streets of Diagon Alley. Once there Ginny burst into happy babble.   
  
"Oh my God, Aidan I'm going to be an aunt, this is so exciting she's pregnant! Wow, Harry getting married, you know Bill told me all of this but I never thought it would impact so hard. They're all going to be here tonight, I haven't seen all of my family since I left for the university almost over three years ago I can't believe it!" She twirled in a circle. Aidan almost felt all of his worst fears confirmed, it was only a matter of time before she figured out what he had been thinking all along. Ginny Weasley was going to find herself better suited for the wizarding world and leave himself, and her friends and the band. It was only a matter of time.   
  
He walked next to her in stony silence before they reached the Leaky Cauldron. Once there he went to the burrow first followed quickly by Ginny. It appeared that half of the house was helping with the massive cooking project that Mrs. Weasley was undergoing to feed the incredible amount of people coming over. Tristian walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. He pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to get a real kiss from her but instead she broke apart from him and smiled. "Got to get showered and dressed for this dinner." She muttered and caught her mother's glance from the corner of her eye. He looked clearly upset. "Later ok?"   
  
However as she walked up the stairs she made a mental note to make sure there would be no 'later' with him that night. Suddenly a head popped in the fireplace. Ginny stopped on the stairs and came back down seeing a girl with long raven colored hair and stunning blue eyes. "Zoë!" She cried.   
  
  
  
"I'll be damned if it isn't Ginny Weasley. Hey Mrs. Weasley, mom said you'd called earlier." The beautiful girl noted and smiled as Mrs. Weasley nodded kneeling down in front of her.   
  
"We're having quite the party and we were wondering if you and your parents would fancy coming down to join us? I haven't seen Skylar and Sirius in quite a while." The girl flashed a white smile before nodding.   
  
"Sure, I'm at home today let me run and ask." She murmured and disappeared for a moment. It wasn't two three seconds later before Zoë appeared again. "They'd love to, my mom can bring a few bottles of wine and dad said he'd cook a side dish or something."   
  
Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together happily. Brushing a stray red strand from her eyes she smiled in agreement. "Wonderful be here by seven, we'll see you then." Zoë smiled at Ginny before disappearing again.   
  
This only caused Ginny's happy state to increase more as she waltzed up the stairs to her room. She hadn't seen Zoë in a long time and they were very close friends ever since Ginny's fourth year and Zoë's sixth. Currently the Black offspring was attending a university studying to be an auror, something highly unusual for the music driven, fashion obsessed girl. Her parents were happily reunited and married, living in marital bliss after Sirius was cleared of all charges and apparently came back from the dead. Ginny didn't remember much about the incident but she did remember Zoë being completely unbearable for months until he showed up somewhere along the middle of her seventh year.   
  
Ginny got in the shower and was careful not to get her hair wet as she washed off and then washed her face. Stepping out she was quick to dry off and put on her underwear before tossing on a pair of running shorts and a tank top. Brushing her hair out she smiled and began to work on her face, leaving it to natural colors along with a light gloss over her lips. She wore a brown skirt that was made of light linen and folded and flowed nicely around her calves along with a white halter from and a pair of tall wedges. For once Ginny had dropped her rock star look to go for something a little more domesticated, as she liked to do.   
  
"Well I certainly approve." A smooth voice remarked behind her as she put her many earrings in. Familiar arms snaked around her waist as silvery blonde hair brushed across her neck, warm lips creating a trail of fire down her shoulder. A hand fell low on her hip while the other rose on her midriff feeling her firm stomach under his hand.   
  
Her heart beat quickened and Ginny turned around to be met by a fire like kiss. If there was one thing she had definitely determined in the past weeks it was that Draco Malfoy was an amazing kiss and she made no hesitation in giving into it, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. One of her hands delved into his hair while the other hung casually over his shoulder, trying not to shake as one of his hands went expertly up her shirt. "Hello would have done well too." She murmured as they took a breath of air, his hand still probing up the white fabric.   
  
"This is much better." He replied kissing her again and again. She nodded in agreement and left his lips, kissing down his neckline. He wore a blue and white button down with a pair of stonewashed jeans.   
  
"You look good." She murmured and laughed as he picked her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist.   
  
Leaning up to kiss the underside of her chin he nodded. "I know." Setting her down she stepped away and picked up her wand smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt and those in his shirt.   
  
"Cocky aren't we?" She murmured in question as he stepped to her again hands sliding over her stomach, arms looping around her.   
  
Coming dangerously close to her lips he smiled charmingly. "Would you like to find out?"   
  
Giggling she eluded his grasp and finished her earrings before putting on her silver bracelets. He reclined on her bed, joke testing it's softness. "Maybe later. Now come downstairs with me I've got to finish helping out." She murmured. He caught another kiss before the two of them checked the hall before heading downstairs. That was one 'later' she did intend to keep.   
  
****  
  
Within hours a huge group of people gathered around a table, all enjoying each other's company. Ginny looked around the table and mentally listed the entire group: her parents, Aidan, Seth, Tristian, Tracy, Jackson, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Percy and Penelope, then there was Charlie and his girlfriend Bryce, Harry, Tyranny, Hermione, Zoë, Sirius, Skylar and then Sirius and Skylar's baby boy James, Finally she included herself. Twenty four in all, and Ginny couldn't be happier. She was greeted with numerous hugs and watched in amusement as Draco remembered the almost unforgettable Zoë Black, who of course was stunning in her favored Express jeans and a Dolce and Gabanna tank made of chiffon.   
  
"That whole family looks good." She muttered to herself taking Skylar and Sirius in. Two of them still looked barely over twenty five when in reality they were both pushing forty. Skylar who managed to maintain a figure even through two kids wore a Chanel skirt and a little Dole and Gabanna sleeveless shirt, a handsome baby boy cradled in her arms with his father's dark hair and eyes but her beautiful skin tone and complexion. Sirius himself had a well deserved cushy lifestyle through his inheritance, Skylar's inheritance and both of their well paying jobs. It was clearly obvious through his comfortable Banana Republic jeans and a black Armani Exchange shirt. His wife's love for designer clothes had certainly rubbed off on him.   
  
"Beautiful family." Draco murmured next to her, Seth nodding agreement. What Ginny did notice with sharp eyes was the way Aidan was easily charming Zoë. He sat with her and Charlie and Bryce having a casual conversation. Fred and George came up and sat with them.   
  
Fred ran his fingers through his long her hair, something that finally distinguished him from his brother. "Well I'll be, Aidan is laying some smooth move on Zoë if she's being that easy going with him. After all those heels she's wearing are dangerous, he's got balls." The group of them laughed, although there was still a tense air between them.   
  
A cool air blew past them as the conversation subject abruptly left the prestigious Black family and went onto the events of the family. Fred and George told her about the store and about all of the recent events. Somewhere along midnight Remus Lupin and Tonks made a showing both looking quite pleased to receive a glass of wine and to talk with their friends, Tonks making haste to talk to Bill and Charlie whom were very good friends. Remus and Harry greeted each other happily. "Twenty six people are here. Isn't that amazing. Such a wide circle of family and friends." Ginny said. She felt all emotion and she had no idea why. "God I've missed so much."   
  
A hand squeezed her shoulder. Looking up she saw Ron who nodded politely in Draco's direction and watched as Fred and George left. "Gin come on a walk with me?" He asked. Nodding she stood up and looked over her shoulder at Seth and Draco, she shrugged and continued walking.   
  
"I've really missed having you around." He muttered. Ginny smiled and ruffled his hair as they walked. It was still quite a reach for her, even if she did have on heels. However Ron looked serious as they walked the familiar path through the yard down to the brook by the house. "I mean you've been gone a while. I'm really glad you're back. But I have a question, don't mean to sound rude but are you snogging Malfoy? I mean Draco?"   
  
Groaning she threw her hands up in the air. "Does everyone but my actual boyfriend know this?" She asked him suddenly as they sat down on the bridge that ran over the small brook. Looking at it she smiled fondly. When they were kids she and Ron used to play down here with Fred and George. All sorts of games, they spent long summer days splashing in the water and when it froze over in the winter they went skating. Then everything changed as they grew up, Fred and George went to school, followed by Ron two years later.   
  
  
  
Ron laughed bringing her back to reality. "I'm pretty sure, yes. It's obvious the way you look at each other. That's a dangerous move Ginny, not that loving him is bad, I'm sure he's a decent being, I don't necessarily trust it but I imagine you wouldn't do it if you thought it would be bad, but this cheating thing. From talking to Tristian I could see a temper. Don't play with fire." Her brandy colored eyes widened. Since when had her brother, the often thoughtless, reckless Ron become so wise and well, for lack of better wizard phrasing, Yoda like?   
  
However her thoughts didn't go very far because a burst of bright green light zoomed over the top of their heads. Ducking brother and sister whipped their wands out looking around for the culprit. Three hooded figures leapt out and grabbed Ginny. Screaming she lashed out as Ron shot a hex at one, knocking it out. Suddenly there was a bark as a large black dog came up and bounded on one and Harry took the other out with his wand. Ron caught Ginny before she fell into the brook and Arthur and Remus bound two of them but wasn't able to get to the third. He and the large dog were fighting each other until he shot a curse at it, the dog moved quick to avoid it and then the man disapparated.   
  
"My God." Mrs. Weasley said running up with the rest of the women.   
  
"Where's Tristian?" Ginny asked, confused as to why he hadn't strode forward to pick her up and carry her away like he usually did.   
  
Aidan pushed his shaggy hair from his face and shrugged next to Zoë who held his hand tightly. "Got a call on his cell right after you two walked off and said he had to leave so Mrs. Weasley gave him a portkey for the London station."   
  
Discretely Draco and Jackson shared looks. Could they have been right? Draco didn't know but he stood quietly next to Ginny, supporting her. "My ankle hurts." She muttered. "I think it got twisted when they grabbed me.   
  
"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" He asked, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were on Sirius who had just transformed back to human and Skylar who allowed Remus to take baby James. The woman ran to her husband and threw her arms around his neck, allowing him to lift her up and let her see if he was okay. He kissed her softly, before setting her down and taking James back from Remus. Sky's well manicured fingers pushed away his long hair and brought him down to kiss her again.   
  
"God I hope I'm in love like that when I'm their age." She muttered to Draco and then caught his look. His hand had gone from being on her shoulder to sliding across her back. Thankfully it was dark and nobody saw, they were all too engrossed in the excitement of the matter. Her father had called the ministry, and had sent for the aurors to come and get the two death eaters.   
  
He leaned down and then caught Aidan's eye who merely nodded. "Aidan will cover us, no one will know." Quietly she nodded and then saw her mother catch her attention.   
  
"I think my ankle turned the wrong way when they grabbed me, Draco's just going to help me set it straight and put some ice on it." Draco nodded and carefully supported her as they walked up to the house. Once inside they made it up the stairs and into her room. Once there they locked the door with a charm on it and closed off any place someone might peep. Clothes dropped left and right.   
  
His kisses were fire on her skin as they fell back on her bed. After a month of sneaking around they were finally getting down to serious business. His shirt slid off his body and his hands reached around messing with the strapless bra. "Damn thing." He cursed.   
  
Laughing she sat up and removed it for him, followed soon by the rest of their clothes, drawing a sheet up over them. "You sure you want to do a Weasley?"   
  
Kissing her gently he genuinely smiled. "Don't say it like that Gin, I want to do you, not your family." Giggling she nodded and brought his lips back to hers, in a fire like kiss that took them by storm.   
  
"Then by all means proceed." He chuckled and certainly took her words to heart.   
  
****  
  
The next morning Ginny woke to a warm body behind her and a strong arm draped over her. Bringing a hand to her mouth gasped. A kiss was placed on her neck. "I must admit that was absolutely wonderful." Draco murmured.   
  
"No argument but maybe you should sneak over to your room. It's still early, nobody will catch you." Nodding in agreement, Draco consented but not before kissing her thoroughly first. Quietly he dressed and left her to go back to sleep, a small smile playing on her pink lips.   
  
Quickly he fled down the hall and into his room that he shared with Aidan. The man slept soundly and Draco stripped to his boxers and hopped into bed. However he could not go to sleep because one thing went through his head. He had sex with the person he was supposed to be protecting. He was told to befriend her yes, play nice yes, be kind yes, but fuck her! That was definitely no in the agenda. Yet, a smile crept on his face as he thought about it, she really was good in bed he would admit.   
  
Finally he managed to get a few more hours of sleep before Aidan woke him up. "Have fun last night?" He teased. Yawning, he stretched out and grinned sleepily.   
  
"Indeed I did, but its time for a shower before going into town to take care of some business." Aidan made no argument and let the silvery haired man go. Draco passed Ginny in the empty hall on his way to the shower and smiled as she let out a noise when he slapped her ass. Things were definitely going his way.   
  
****  
  
"No school records, no ID record, no registry, no nothing. Man Tristian Bark does not exist in any of the archives." Jackson said cursing violently. Draco groaned and put his feet back on his desk. There had to be an explanation, it couldn't just drop off like that. If what the man before him had said yesterday was true then something was going on.   
  
Both men sighed and simultaneously took a drag from their cigarettes. The puzzle was only getting messier. "It doesn't fit." The blonde finally said. "The disappearance and the trance fit. But the phone call, wizards don't use cell phones." He muttered and flipped a quill between his fingers.   
  
Jackson merely nodded and twirled a dread in his fingers, looking gloomy. He released a plume of smoke from his lips and watched the ceiling fan rotate. "Unless, there are two of them that have been living like muggles."   
  
"It's too early for any of the owls I sent out. I've got them on the way to Karkaroff up in the Russia area and one to Snape who's currently doing order work in France, one to Albus at the school and then I've also got one enroute to the guards of Azkaban to question the handful of sane prisoners they've got." Draco explained. He sat up and shook his hair from his eyes. "If there are two of them like him working on this it'd have to be someone close to Ginny."   
  
He shot Jackson a look. The members of the bad didn't seem likely at all. It was possible but not plausible. They'd be ass pricks like Tristian. "No, none of the band. It's got to be part of the staff."   
  
Then they shared the look. It was like a flash of brilliant light coming over both of them. "Lana." They both whispered at the same time. Draco also knew what this meant. He'd have to take the bait she'd set up to get the true information.   
  
Just then the door opened. A young intern peered in and surveyed the scene of two young men looking egotistically brilliant, both with cigarettes. "Men." She muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. "Minister sent for the two of you, on the double."   
  
Nodding they snuffed the addictive members out and made haste to leave. Draco locked his office behind him and the two of them followed the intern's short skirt down the hall. It was a well lit hall as they went to the lifts, taking them down to the main level where the Minister's office was. However much to their surprise they were not taken to the Minister's office, rather to a large room that held several different looking machines and two bodies on two steel tables.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Ducane." The minister said looking up from where he was examining the two bodies. They were still alive it appeared because they maintained their color but it was still a strange thing. "Come to the hall for a moment."   
  
They did as asked and stood in the hall, leaning on the walls as the minister addressed them. "I understand your looking for leads and doing profile searches. Unfortunately I doubt this is not going to help your case one bit but it is vital that you know who these people are. Needless to say we are all quite shocked to see who they are." The minister murmured and sighed.   
  
Draco arched an eyebrow and sighed. "Well I guess we should take a look."   
  
They walked back in and up to the tables. Cold air wrapped around all of them. Yet it was nothing compared to the chill they got when they saw who was lying there, out cold. "Damn man." Jackson said and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"Well," Draco said with a pause. "Shit." Everything they had was just very much so complicated.   
  
~ HAH! I win, cliffhanger, not as bad as some but it adds juice to the plot that I'm sort of writing as I go. Actually the chapter sort of wrote itself. The mention of Sirius sort of is nonchalant. I know he dies in the fifth book which is really most likely why I haven't finished it. But when I started this story a few years ago he was still alive….and he remains so although there will be some explanation as to you know, why he's not dead. His daughter Zoë is a character of mine from a Sirius/OC….half school half post escape fic I'm working on and I absolutely adore her, I wish I could have her clothes. Anyway, not the usual humor because I had a lot to cram into this chapter….hope the Ginny/Draco hook up wasn't too bad, its hasty I know but I had to get it out of the way because with the plot I don't really have another good time slot to fit it in. I'll have a better one later….next chapter, which will be out soon I SO promise will include a return to the city, some home love, jealousy, and a lot more revealed! So you've read it, the plot filler that I believe it is, now tell me what you think! Much love Brose~ 


	9. Chapter Eight: Give an Inch, Go a Mile l...

Hey guys! Bet you all didn't think I'd spit one out this quickly considering it usually takes me for like, ever to get another chapter. However I'm stuck in the middle of the fifth book and now I'm like on writing mania. I've also started posting a Sirius/OC (it involves the characters Skylar and Zoë that have appeared in the last chapter and also in this one.) so yea, I'm also having a lot of fun writing it too =)   
  
Anyways this chapter is going to write itself as how most of my chapters do. I know where the story is going to go but I'm going to sort of let it steer itself to get there =) Plenty of action, it might be a little (haha) longer than the usual standard I've got a lot to get in this one so bear with me. Since this chapter is also a big plot muncher, it does have D/G, some more with Draco, Jackson, and then Tyranny at the ministry (sort of to boost the plot along), very pregnant Hermione getting some advice from Molly and Skylar (filler to lead up to another important thing), Ginny/Tristian mess in the recording studio, mysterious disappearances by Aidan, we find out who our death eaters are and Voldie makes an appearance!!! Not telling who our death eater is (though you probably know by now) and yea, leaving with you with more mystery and I'm trying to work in the humor….its gonna be a looong chapter guys!   
  
Sorry for the ramble here's the disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, settings or plot lines that do indeed belong to J.K. Rowling's novels. Yes I do own Aidan, Seth, Tristian, Jackson, Tracy, Lana, the actual plot of the story, and Zoë and Skylar if they get mentioned in here…well I know Zoë will be =) Also: the lyrics that Ginny sings in the recording room are mine….you like them thank you! If you want to use them ask me.  
  
***This chapter goes to Candy 14710 along with Aidan wrapped up in New Years paper complete with a champagne bottle and two flutes. Your reviews really brightened my day up. Much thanks to everyone who also reviewed, literary cookies coming your way!***  
  
(The opener is an idea I stole from 40 days and 40 nights..enjoy!)  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
He ran a flower over it, in all of its ivory smoothness, the way it nicely contrasted with the green of his sheets. The long calve leading up the gentle bend of the knee and the slim thigh before running into green sheets. Her laugher was music to his ears as she bent her head back and spilled the notes of it out, the petals of the purple orchid running over it. In feeble attempt to push the offending object away her fingers pushed at it, only to be caught in another hand, brining it to warm lips, kissing and sucking on them.   
  
"You are truly awful." Ginny told Draco as she reclined in his bed one evening. Smirking from where he was Draco wrapped the sheet around his midsection tighter, before leaning down to kiss her. Shrugging he pushed her dark auburn hair from her face, his fingers catching and mingling in it. They were mere inches apart from each other.   
  
"You are truly a twit sometimes." Was the reply as he turned and laid his head across the green sheet that was over her stomach. Her fingers raked through his hair, enjoying the fine blonde strands between her fingers. Her brandy colored eyes searched the ceiling and smiled as she thought about the past month.   
  
Since her return home to London, after a teary and quite frankly comical leave from the Burrow, Ginny returned to the life she remembered and to the world she loved. It was easy to see that her band mates were quite happy to see the muggle life again too. Tristian had gone to chasing her without shame again, wondering why she was being so elusive. It was a game of cat and mouse with him, Tristian being the cat and Ginny being the mouse. All he wanted was a good catch, all she wanted was to get away. Pushing the thought from her mind she absently twined her fingers with Draco's.  
  
"I have to go into work for a few days plus I've got to go retrieve some things from the manor, don't have much time to fulfill the will out. That means I'll be gone for a while." He muttered to her. Ginny hid a smile, it was like a married couple, in a sort of backwards way.   
  
Squeezing his hand she laughed as he nestled into her stomach, pushing against her breasts. "I think I'll survive, we've got some studio mixing we've got to do, plus make a decision over the Tristian situation." With a sigh she sat up, the sheet firmly pulled around her. He shifted so his head lay in her lap. Draco's usual expression of passiveness darkened.   
  
"Behead the boy for all I care. I don't like the way he looks at you." Rolling her eyes she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, earning his reply. Arms went around her neck pulling her down to him and keeping her there.   
  
"Draco whether you like it or not Tristian is my boyfriend, and I can't just ignore that." She murmured in reply pushing her tousled hair from her face and watched as he sat up and looked at her sharply. His gaze bore into her, piercing the very soul of her eyes, seeing deeper than simply that layer of her.   
  
Sighing he nodded and then swung out of bed, reaching for his boxers which lay on the floor beside him. He pulled them on and then tossed Ginny her underwear which she was quick to put on, allowing Draco to hook the back of her black bra. She shivered slightly as he knuckles grazed over her smooth skin. "I don't understand why you won't leave him. You have stronger character than this Gin." He murmured.   
  
Turning she smiled softly as he slid his finger through the string on the side of her panties, fingering the bright pink material. "I can't don't you understand that? If I dump him we lose the band. And that is more important to me than any stupid relationship with Tristian any day of the week." She replied trying to not start a fight with him, not now. His hands left her and he stepped away, shaking his blonde locks from his face angrily.   
  
"You would put anything above your own happiness. Why? Ginny this isn't just some silly little school girl thing, this is your life. You're an adult and so is he, make decisions for yourself, not for just everyone else." He muttered and then turned away again, not sure what to make of it. For all Ginny Weasley had grown up she sometimes reminded him of the little school girl he used to torture in the halls, tripping her, hexing her and generally giving her hell. He would never forget the first time he'd laid eyes on the little child, ten years ago, and thought she was a horrid sight to see.   
  
Now he took in the curves, the long hair, the bright brandy eyes and her lips that quivered between a frown and the edge of a smile. Leave it to her to break him, the one girl he hadn't thought twice of in school, he'd thought of Granger more than he'd thought about the Weasley girl. However she now dominated his thoughts, and took over his senses. But right now she was showing flashes of a Weasley mind and this upset him, he did not fall for stubbornness, he fell for the ingenuity and for the bright, keen sense of life the girl had. Draco said no words as she gathered the rest of her things and bid him farewell with a soft kiss. "I'll see you when you get back." She murmured in his ear before disapparating to her flat.   
  
Draco sighed and looked around the now seeming empty room. Cocking his head to the side he groaned. "Well I'll just go drown myself in the shower."  
  
****  
  
Voldemort was all hell let loose, the rages of it blazing in his eyes. The wine glass shattered under his grip as even the skin on his knuckles was a few shades whiter and his impulses were almost undeniable. A hooded figure stood before him and groaned, he knew his time up. The pieces of the glass skittered at his feet. "Tell me, how you had the girl and you let her go!" He screeched finally.   
  
Behind his hood the man winced. "I am sorry my Lord, I did not think there would be such strong opposition." He said, still retaining his strong voice, it was useless he was to die and he knew it.   
  
"It was not hard! All you had to do was knock out the boy and take her! What happened so foul that you could not take her?"   
  
He grimaced, that damned dog. "The boy hexed one of us, knocking him out, the werewolf getting another and then that fucking dog tried to take me out. Largest dog I'd ever seen, almost like the grim, attacked me and I shot a hex back, he dodged giving me enough time to apparate. By that time there were too many of the people there."   
  
Suddenly the Dark Lord's lips curled back in a smile. While the mission was a complete failure there was one facet of success. Sirius Black was still an active animagi and the werewolf Lupin was still in contact with all of his sources. If he could get his hands one either of them, or Black's pretty little wife, he could extract all the information he needed, the order assuredly still together. But the Weasley girl, she was who he needed. "For what little information you have given me I have decided to spare your life. Unfortunately, despite your failure, you are too important for this operation to waste." Voldemort said, accepting the fresh glass his servant gave him.   
  
The boy dropped to his knees, careful not to let his hood slip. "Thank you master."   
  
"You are to make contact with your other post, do not let the Malfoy boy in your way, kill him if you have to. I want that girl, and I want her alive, unspoiled and I want it done as soon as you can get her!" He ordered sharply and smirked as the hooded figure bowed low before sweeping out, confident among him. "Foolish boy, does not realize once I am through with him I will dispose of him." Voldemort muttered.   
  
Drinking deep of his wine the lights dimmed to black, leaving his eyes glowing in the dim. The black obsidian drinking up the darkness, leaving the skull implanted in the floor aglow with an eerie essence. "You will be mine Weasley, you will be mine." He muttered in his high pitched drawl.   
  
****  
  
It was raining, and hard as Tyranny ran along the alley, headed towards an apparation portal. She finally made it, sopping wet but still in spirits. Apparating she ended up in the designated apparation port in the ministry building. Without thought or mind she hastily tore through the building up the stairs as fast as she could. Up and up the many stairs.   
  
Finally she made it to the door and burst through to find Draco and Jackson bent over some old papers and each having a cold Hell Krane, the wizard equivalent to a brew. Jackson tipped the bottle back and took a third of it in one go. He could hold his alcohol that was for sure. However when Tyranny wrenched open the door they both looked up.   
  
"Tyranny what are you doing here?" Draco hissed. "You know you shouldn't be coming in at this time, anyone could see you. We don't know what spies Voldemort has in his service here."   
  
Arching an eyebrow she smirked, so much like him it was frightening. "Well I just thought you'd like to see who they've just given me to research, and who they've just assigned for me to kill, on a hefty bounty no less." She snapped dropping a thick set of files on his desk. Draco arched a golden brow. Motioning with her hands she told him to open it. Leaning against the fine cherry of his desk she reached over and took a swift gulp of his drink. "Looks like our death eater friends from the other night, the younger Goyle and the elder Tell. This is what confuses me and why I came to talk to you, I thought Voldemort killed the Goyle family and the Tell family."   
  
Jackson nodded and stood next to her, running his fingers over the pictures. Ron's blinding hex had certainly done the damage to Goyle, his eyes were black and puffy, dried blood cracked all around him. Draco looked at the picture and shuddered, to think he was friends with that 'thing' during his school years. However he knew well who Goyle was, even with the impressive mess Weasley had made of his sight. "He did or at least that's what it appeared to be. Which is why we've been going in circles to figure it out."   
  
Shaking her blonde head softly Tyranny sighed. "Doesn't make sense, unless, do we still have the bodies from the houses he attacked?" She asked suddenly, a feeling of dread washing over her. Draco nodded and watched her hands go to her mouth, in a mix of shock and annoyance. "Did our thick friends in identification think to run an aura test on them? Because even now there should be enough aura on them to know." She muttered. All of them shared a look, it was obvious that the idiots in identification hadn't.   
  
"I'm on it." Jackson said and handed his Hell Krane to Tyranny who tipped it back and finished it off. The DJ was out the door when Draco cursed loudly.   
  
"Dammit! Every corner we turn is a dead end. He wants something from Ginny, but nobody knows what it is." Draco muttered, sinking into his chair. He pressed his fingers together in an annoyed manner and blew out a breath of air, ruffling the silvery blonde streaks that hung in his face.   
  
Tyranny shrugged, and sat down. "I thought it was to get to her family, after all her dad's up for the minister, and she's got a lot of inside information that Voldemort can extract from her."   
  
Looking up he arched an inquisitive eyebrow. Smirking he reached his hands behind his head and had a pleasant moment's revelation. "Since when did you call him by name?"   
  
Laughing a little Tyranny shrugged and thumbed through her other file. It wasn't as thick as the others but held an ominous threat in it. "Living with Harry Potter teaches you a few things." She murmured and sighed tossing the file on the desk. "I take it you'll have to do something about this."   
  
Draco had stopped listening to her. Instead his eyes were fixed on the picture tagged to the first page. Well, he gave himself a small mental pat on the back, at least he and Jackson had been right. However his worst fears had been confirmed. "Fucking great. I had really hoped all of us were wrong." He muttered as he looked on up to Tyranny finally.   
  
Nodding with a sigh she shrugged. "I can't do this alone, I'm likely to fuck everything up if we don't work together on this one. The last thing we need is to have everything ruined by me." She said and stood. "Do we have a deal?"   
  
Draco shook her hand firmly before settling back. "He hasn't made a move yet, Voldemort is bidding his time, waiting for the perfect moment. When is the problem, Jackson has been on this case for three years and nothing, almost nothing. I have been on it a few months and things are coming together, though slower than I expected. Voldemort wants us to move on the board, he wants us to turn over into his pawns. It's what he's playing at."   
  
Tyranny cursed and fidgeted with her engagement ring, playing with the beautiful band. "So how do we avoid that? I mean Ginny's close to this kid. You can't leave now and you can't stay too close."   
  
"Your right, she's too close to him. But how to handle it. We have to wait, and lure him into his own trap. Nobody knows about Jackson and certainly not about Tracy." Draco dropped off and watched the ceiling fan, something he had taken to doing a lot lately. He finished off his bottle of Hell Krane. Cyprus Krane, brilliant man for brewing it, at that moment Draco's head felt more clear than it had in days.   
  
However the woman in front of him did not look happy at all. "So we wait then? I don't kill until," she paused.   
  
"Until Voldemort moves first." Draco replied and scowled at the photo on the desk.   
  
****  
  
Hermione tottered down the stairs careful not to fall or knock herself silly. Ridiculous really, having an upstairs room while six months pregnant. Pushing her hair from her face she finally managed into the kitchen to where Skylar and Molly were, the caramel haired woman drinking a cup of coffee while watching Molly play with baby James. "He's a beautiful baby Skylar." Hermione said softly, sitting down.   
  
The sound of heels across the floor sounded Skylar getting up. Moving across the kitchen Hermione saw the Express jeans and the black button down shirt she wore, looking quite comfortable. "Skylar its going on September, will you do anything for James' six months?" She wondered out loud. The thirty nine year old woman stopped and shrugged with a smile, before turning back. She poured warm tea into a cup before tapping it with her wand.   
  
"Drink that, it will help with your mobility, my dear Sirius may be useless but occasionally he finds something useful in that library he keeps with Lupin. Saved me numerous times when battling the stairs at our loft." Skylar murmured and smiled as Molly choked on her tea. It was no secret that Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were beginning to get along a little better, however their arguments were still common. Picking up James, Sky smoothed his dark hair from his face. "He looks like his father." She murmured kissing the boy's forehead.   
  
Molly smiled and let him grab her finger. "He looks like you."   
  
Hermione drank her tea in silence, reveling in it's wonderful taste. She felt at ease and at peace with herself as she sat with her friend and mother in law. It was hard to believe that Skylar Kelley had given birth to a baby at thirty nine. Hermione was barely twenty two and scared witless. "How did you get through it?" She asked to the two women. "I mean through having a baby?"   
  
Shrugging Molly smiled. "Patience and a lot of pain reducing potions." She muttered. Next to her the caramel haired woman nodded with a chuckle. "I remember when Ron was born he was an absolute pain, not even the twins were as bad as he was." Skylar held a laugh into her coffee cup.   
  
"I can see that happening." Hermione said crossing her arms, looking over at the picture of the two of them on the wall. It was a lovely picture from their engagement party, both looking ecstatic, quite in love and nervous.   
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed aloud and folding her hands on the table. "It was three in the morning, when we got to St. Mungo's having to take muggle transport, I was in no condition to apparate, fly or take a portkey. So there we are in the muggle underground and we get out, Arthur rushes me in there, Charlie behind us, Bill babysitting the rest of them. It took me ten hours to get him out. Utter hell, the potions stopped working and they couldn't up the dose or it would have hurt Ron. Awful, but then when I had Ginny, she was a breeze." Hermione looked to Skylar with a little light in her eyes. She was looking for encouragement. The one thing Hermione could read about all she wanted but would never understand until experience was definitely parenthood.   
  
"Tell me about James or Zoë. Either one." She said hoping for a good story to come out of it. It was humorous to hear about Ron but it didn't offer much encouragement. Skylar tipped her head back and then laughed delightfully.   
  
"Zoë, it was definitely when Zoë was born is the funniest moment. James was easier mind you, the second child is always easier, but oh I was barely twenty when I had Zoë. She was conceived on stupid part of Sirius and I, but I think we both wanted to have a child desperately by then, we'd wanted one when we graduated from Hogwarts. The pregnancy itself was awful, ugh I don't even want to recount it all the being sick and idiocy on my part, it's a wonder Zoë doesn't have brain damage or something. But when I was at St. Mungo's Ashley was there with me, you know getting me through it, Remus had taken Sirius out for a little while to calm his nerves."   
  
Molly suddenly laughed. "Oh I remember this one. Go on, go on!" She said and held back tears of mirth. Hermione looked around confused.   
  
"You have to remember Sirius was young back then," A shadow of guilt passed through her eyes. "We all were, I remember Lily crashing through the doors, falling over her own feet crying out that she was engaged and then she sat with me along with Ashley. To cool me down they made cracks about pregnancy and how the worst was over." She drew in a breath, remembering the good moment with her two best friends. A smile took over thought, coming upon the most unforgettable moment of that night. "Remus, James and Sirius come in right? They'd been a few blocks away at the Cauldron and had one shot each. So they're sober they're fine. The alcohol calmed Sirius down and when he came in I'm mid contraction, the worst set of them all."   
  
Both Molly and Skylar started laughing. "Molly was a nurse there back then, when there wasn't so much to do, what with her children and all. She walks in just in time to see me explode. I'm in this hospital bed nine months pregnant, the fires of hell in my eyes and suddenly I scream 'Sirius Black I hate you! Fuck you for ever getting me pregnant!' and throw a pitcher of water at him."   
  
Hermione couldn't help it she started laughing at the image of Sirius coming in, oblivious to everything only to have water dumped all over him. Looking on at the two mothers she thought about how wonderful they raised and were raising their children. She averted her gaze to her stomach, if only she could be half the mother they were. "But you've had a relatively easy pregnancy Herm, I don't think you'll have a problem getting this baby out." Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
"What about James Sky? I've heard the birth stories about the boys, Molly told me ages ago." Shrugging Skylar looked down at the baby and laughed as it took a hold of her caramel hair.   
  
"Piece of cake actually. For a while I thought my age would make things worse, but since I had more peace of mind things were easier to get through. But James was also a tiny baby, I don't know how big the one you're carrying is." Skylar murmured. Suddenly the door burst open and Ron and Harry ran in, out of breath.   
  
"Honey what's wrong?" Hermione asked as Ron came up and hugged his wife tightly kissing her gently. He then went to his mother while Harry embraced his godmother.   
  
  
  
"Harry what happened?" Skylar asked, holding the baby close to her breast as it began to cry. Running his fingers along James head he let out a breath of air, trying to catch everything.   
  
Ron finally had gained his senses, and began tugging his wife and mother to the door. "We've got to get to Grimmauld, Dumbledore has called a meeting." He then looked his mother and Skylar in the eyes. "There's been an attack at Remus' place."   
  
****  
  
Ginny was in the studio. A pair of headphones were on her ears as she leaned back and made another pass on the guitar. Her fingers strummed gently and easily as she worked. Music flowed easily and smooth as she worked out the kinks in it.   
  
Long Blue  
  
Before the afterglow  
  
And prism shade haze  
  
I couldn't let go  
  
The feeling of doubt  
  
As the day began to slow  
  
Stuck in the headlights  
  
I cry feeling frayed  
  
In the present  
  
Because you haven't stayed  
  
The issues between you and me  
  
Those dues haven't been paid  
  
You can't leave now  
  
All isn't said and right  
  
City lights still  
  
Shine me bright  
  
But the day still hasn't gone  
  
It came out clear in her mind, and the words flowed well. She and Aidan had written that song together a long time ago. Suddenly her mood darkened. Where was that good for nothing shaggy haired twit? That was her only question as the door swung open and Tristian walked in, a pair of drumsticks in hand. A lazy smirk drawled over his face.   
  
"Seth told me you'd be here." He murmured running his fingers through his short hair, spiked to a t. Inwardly Ginny groaned, she mentally cursed Seth for passing along that information. As if her past two days hadn't been going great already. She'd broken two strings, setting her back on recording, there was no word from the family, Aidan had disappeared, Jackson had up and gone somewhere and she'd just had a semi fight with Draco. The last thing she really needed was for the handsome Tristian Bark to waltz in the door.   
  
"Hi!" She said trying to sound cheery about it. However she knew that look in his eyes. It was the one he carried often these days. With no word at all he took her guitar from her and the headphones off her ears, straddling easily over her legs. She inched away, not wanting to deal with him. Good looking yes, repulsive at the same time, very much so. He leaned down and captured her lips. Her insides writhed and she pulled away. "I have work to do Tristian, we can't finish this album if that's what we're going to be doing all the time."   
  
His fingers had another plan as they inched up her shirt. "Work can wait." Immediately she pushed back in her chair and stood to face him defiantly.   
  
  
  
"No it can't and I don't feel like messing around with you right now." She snapped, her air icy. Shaking her pony tail over her shoulder she glared at him. "If you came to get work done then I suggest you sit down and do it. If not then leave."   
  
Suddenly she was pinned against the wall. His lips were on her in full force and she couldn't move. When he finally parted he looked at her right in the eyes. "You can't even kiss me back when I kiss you? What's going on Ginny? A few months ago you acted like there was nothing in the world but me. Now you just don't even know I'm here?" He growled.   
  
"Two things Tristian, there was never a time or a place where I acted like you were the only thing on the planet, I've got a lot of other things to look out for and secondly stop squeezing my wrists your hurting me." She said wincing as he wrenched them a little tighter before letting go.   
  
Her eyes met his and in an instant there was apology in his face. It was all in the lines of it and in his smile as he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Gin, I'm just on edge. You know what? I'll leave you to your work and I'll just head out." He said and with that turned and walked out. The minute the door shut she gagged and just as he was walked away a small smirk crawled up on his lips again.   
  
Ginny leaned back in her chair when suddenly there was a pop. Zoë was there looking clearly distressed. Standing she embraced the girl and then stepped back as to inquire the occasion. Pushing her raven strands from her face she took a deep breath. "Order meeting, Dumbledore is there, Remus was attacked." Zoë cried. "You've got to come, please I know you're here and all but we need you there."   
  
Nodding, Ginny carefully slid her wand out of a small holster inside her jeans where she kept it. Draco had asked her to keep it handy at all times. "Alright, lets go." She muttered, shouldering her backpack she was carrying and then with cracks both of them were gone in a flash.   
  
****  
  
Draco sat with Jackson and Tracy, looking infuriated with the two people tied up in front of him. One was panicked, unable to see due to the blackness across his eyes. The other sat tall and proud his once shiny strawberry hair tangled and matted from not having been washed in a few days. "Explain to me what you were doing there that night when you attempted attack on your two victims."   
  
The unharmed one looked up. "You used to be one of us. Why have you turned?" He asked. Draco knew the tone of a Tell when he heard one. Particularly high pitched and smirking, as if there was something disgusting riding along on their shoe. Ah the old line of the Tell family. No child in his year but a few years ahead.   
  
Jackson scowled unhappily. Now was not the time nor the place to bring up Draco's past. "I believe it is this fine gentleman and I who are asking the questions not you." He sneered. The comment earned him a poisonous gesture from the two death eaters and a pleasant one from Draco who obviously did not have the patience to answer the question he had heard time and time again. "Now then, tell me why were you there the night you attempted kidnap on Ginny Weasley." He stated firmly, rotating his wand peacefully in his hands.  
  
"I think you've answered your own question mate." The Tell man muttered. Standing Draco moved for the door. Walking out into the hallway the harsh light was sickening to his eyes. However he found four guard wizards out there.   
  
"Run down to the questioner's room and get me a bottle of Veritaserum these assholes know a lot and if they won't share willingly then dammit I'll make them." He clenched his fists, seeing them again, all of them made him sick to his stomach. It was a wonder he'd lived to see these days after the actions they took in his seventh year, so many, so much. At night his dreams were still haunted by what he had seen, even four years after his graduation. Sometimes he had the almost undeniable urge to just go up to Potter give him a crushing hug and thank him for his life, although he of course would never do that. Draco was so consumed in his thought that he almost failed to see the guard press the phial into his hands. Two guards followed him in.   
  
Jackson looked over where he smiled grimly at Draco seeing the phial of clear liquid. "Tasteless, colorless and quite a useful weapon, you won't speak then we'll make you." He snapped as the guards held each man back. Even for a boy as big as Goyle it was useless, the guards had them easily done over. Draco opened their mouths and placed a drop down the throat.   
  
Then he stood back to where he had been sitting. It took a few moments for the potion to take effect. However they both suddenly slumped over in submissiveness. "Alright lets try again, why were you all at the Burrow on the evening of Ginny Weasley's attempted capture?" Draco asked sharply.   
  
Immediately Goyle began talking. "We were given orders by the Dark Lord, to take the girl and return him to her alive and unspoiled. Seems to think she's got a great deal of importance." He muttered against his will clearly, but the potion was too strong for him. The large boy sat back in defeat, it was over he had betrayed his Lord and Master, now even Azkaban sounded pleasant.   
  
"Alright, where were you supposed to take her?" Jackson asked with a hint of annoyance. He had heard this answer several times before already from previous reports and questioning of other caught death eaters.   
  
Tell looked at him sharply before the words spilled out of him mouth. "To a black cave, in which there is a tower and the black guard." He murmured. Draco groaned and leaned back in his chair. Every time the same thing, the same old answer. Lucius had had told him that no death eater knows the exact pinpoint. They mutter the words 'black tower' before apparating and then they were there at the cave. But only those that carry the dark mark can get there, unless they have knowledge of the pinpoints.  
  
"Right, what were your plans with Miss Weasley after you'd captured her?" Draco finally managed to ask, not wanting to hear the answer. His throat constricted and he pushed his fingers through his silky hair. Of all days this was not a pleasant one. Not only did they have to wrap up this questioning they also had to get to an order meeting that Dumbledore had called. Earlier an intern had given him the message. Arthur Weasley had also dropped by to inform them that he had sent Zoë Black to retrieve Ginny. Draco sighed, back to twelve Grimmauld Place for the seemingly thousandth time.   
  
"We was planning to keep her in the caves at Hogsmeade for a night to lay low before apparating her to Master." Goyle murmured in his usual poor dialect and bumbling demeanor . Draco watched the scene unfold and felt his fists clench and unclench visibly on the table.   
  
Leaning his head back to search the ceiling Jackson sighed impatiently. "Why does Voldemort want Miss Weasley in his service? Who does she have connections to that will reveal great information, who is she blackmail for?"   
  
Tell looked up with a snide face. "Who said anything about being leverage? Did you ever think it was Ginny herself who had the information the Dark Lord needs?" Shock reverberated through the room. Automatically Draco was flipping through his brain like a mad man thinking about what information Ginny would have about this that he wouldn't. What could she possibly know or have seen that nobody else did? It was usually Potter with that problem.  
  
"Alright, there was a third member of the party that night was there not?" Jackson questioned. His eyes were sharp and he watched the two men share a look.   
  
"Yes." Tell answered grudgingly.   
  
"Care to give us his name?" Draco asked, hoping for the moment of truth and for the moment he had been waiting to seize, it was time for Draco Malfoy to take charge and change the plot of everything.   
  
Tell leaned up and smiled nastily. "Well I reckon he's a bit off but this bloke tells us his name is Aidan Foster."   
  
Draco and Jackson looked at each other in mirrored shock. Waving his wand Draco called for the guards. Trooping in they looked to the questioners. "Take these two gentlemen to our maximum security cells, isolation and give them each a ministry special." The guards smiled in acknowledgement of the quite vile potion that caused deep sleep and left the taker awake to see the nightmares of those he killed. Goyle and Tell were hauled up and out of their seats.   
  
Jackson looked at Draco before he hissed. "You didn't ask them about their supposed deaths? What kind of fool are you?"   
  
They walked out of the other door and up the flights of stairs to his office. "The kind that knows when and when not to ask a question. You finished with a good one. Now we have something to really look into and even more of a mystery. We start with what shit pile we've made and then go from there." Draco said and then they walked into his office. He charmed the doors to lock and to prevent eavesdroppers and the likes.   
  
They both crashed into chairs and looked sullenly about the room. The light was bright to their eyes as Draco muttered a summoning spell and tossed Jackson a bottle of butterbeer he wasn't in the mood for real alcohol. "That doesn't make any sense. It couldn't have been Aidan. He was with us that whole night through the entire attack." Jackson finally said heaving in annoyance.   
  
Nodding, Draco let off an annoyed sigh. "Well its got to be one of two things. Aidan is our man and we're all backwards he's got a double or something that acted in his place. Or our little suspect is using false identity."   
  
Pushing his dreads from his face the other man tugged at his blue robes over his stonewashed jeans and Puma shirt. "Wouldn't Voldemort know though."   
  
Leaning back Draco tried to pull the information he knew in his head. "No, he would know. But that doesn't mean that our little friend has to give Goyle or Tell his real name. Just as I'm sure Goyle and Tell didn't give him his. You know we do the same thing with our code names in the order. It's for safety and to convict innocent people." He glance up at the clock and finished off his bottle. "Come on I've got to go pick up Arthur before we go to the meeting."  
  
"Why am I not going to this one?" Jackson questioned.   
  
"Because I got a note that Ginny would be there. She doesn't know that you're a wizard does she?" Was the sharp reply. Jackson shook his head no.  
  
"Then it's best that she doesn't find out." Draco muttered before grabbing his cloak and stepped out of the room.   
  
"I'll just go down to the identifiers and see what they've found out from those tests." He muttered and followed his friend out before they headed in different directions.  
  
****  
  
Ginny dropped her head back and relaxed as she sank into one of the armchairs at Twelve Grimmauld Place. Her eyes flashed over the sparse occupants of the room, her family was yet to arrive. However she was there with Zoë who was quietly drinking a cup of coffee waiting for Lupin to arrive. The young woman had a few healing skills and knew the most about it of anyone. Bill and Charlie were there just as Tyranny walked through the door with Snape, the two of them looking anxious about the upcoming meeting.   
  
"Albus will be here soon I expect. Ah Miss Weasley interesting to see you here." He remarked, voice lacking the usual snide tone it had carried through all of her school years. Instead it was calm and civil, yet anything but friendly. She nodded in greetings before turning back to Zoë who was pulling her hair up in a ponytail.   
  
"Miss Black, I've brought the potion you requested of me, also a potion for Mr. Lupin's condition." Snape handed two bottles to Zoë who took them with a quiet thanks and set them down by her coffee cup. Quiet settled over the room until Skylar, and Molly helped in Hermione while Ron and Harry greeted the members of the room. Tonks arrived through the door looking clearly distressed.   
  
All attention was on her as she ran her fingers through her hair looking upset. "Nymphadora." Snape said curtly, "What happened?"  
  
Taking another breath of air she finally sunk into a chair accepting the cup of tea Molly pushed into her hands. "He was in the Library at the Kelley manor, Sky's old home, his home now. Apparently looking through a book on just curses and simple things, looking for something no doubt knowing him. The windows crash and five death eaters crash in and try to jump him you know kill him whatever. Lupin fired a few curses but to no avail. They beat him up pretty bad and then tried to extract information. He wouldn't say anything and then they put him under the Crutacious before leaving after they heard me come in." She explained in a hurry. Her patience was draining. Hermione looked quite alarmed as Ron came beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them softly and kissed the top of her head attempting to cool her down.   
  
Tonks closed her eyes and rocked her head back. "Dumbledore came with Sirius and Kingsley and tried to get him to wake up, and sent me to the ministry to tell them that Lupin would be out for a few days before coming here." With a sigh and a shudder she finally drained her cup of tea. "Should be here with him momentarily. Oh Skylar you've got a piece of work, I've never seen Sirius so angry, ever."   
  
"Albus must be in a fit state as well, attacking the manor what were those idiots thinking?" Harry asked out loud with a sigh as Tyranny sat next to him, twining her fingers with his. Ginny watched around the room in slight jealousy as she realized how many married and close people there were in the room. It made her long for something, long for something she couldn't understand. She wanted someone, she needed someone. Looking up in horror she realized it. She wanted Draco Malfoy more than anything.   
  
Tonks however interrupted the revelation. "Mad as a hornet he is. But apparently those death eaters had something in mind. Asked him weird questions about the order, you know and about Sirius and then about Ginny." All attention was on her. "Wanted to know if she was scared when they attacked at the Weasley's last month."   
  
With a smirk Ginny shrugged. She'd all but forgotten that attack considering everything that came right after it. All she really remembered was Ron performing a spectacular blinding hex and then her ankle. "Not a whole lot, I mean I guess when they did but I don't know. It's no big deal is it?"   
  
"It's always a big deal if death eater tries to kidnap you Ginny." Charlie muttered from where he was putting his head in his hands. She smiled as his shaggy red lock fell through his fingers. Of the oldest Weasley brothers, Charlie was her favorite. "Honestly, didn't you learn anything."   
  
She threw a pillow at him. Then the door opened and Albus came in with Sirius levitating Lupin who was in a fit state. Zoë was up and on her feet, leading Albus upstairs who was talking to her in a quiet voice. Ginny sunk back further in her chair as Sirius suddenly let out a bright string of curses. Skylar quietly took his arm and led him out into the kitchen.   
  
"Well it looks like the whole gang is here." Draco drawled coming into the room. He followed everyone around the room taking note of them. Kingsley had just walked in carrying his wand as Moody followed looking alert and paranoid as usual. Ginny sat up suddenly and noticed him arch a brow in her direction before making his way over. Sitting on the arm of her chair he casually stroked her hair, his hand falling gently on her neck. "I'm not apologizing." He muttered.  
  
Letting out a small noise she shook her head. "You may have changed a lot but your still Malfoy, I didn't expect an apology." Was the quick follow up from her. Looking down he smirked at her and then tugged her hair gently, chuckling as she jumped a bit.   
  
"You're still a Weasley and your stubbornness is a streak you should learn to break yourself of." Looking up she held that tone in her eyes that he loved to see.   
  
"Then break me of it." Was the soft reply in his ear as she leaned up to seeming push away a lock of long blonde hair from his face. That was one thing Ginny had noticed, he hadn't cut it in a while and now hung almost to his shirt collar and over his eyes in a manner that made him seem less distant and cold. She rather liked it, the look was quite becoming on him, giving his eyes some character that they desperately needed.   
  
A hand fell to her shoulder and it tightened but she felt him push at her bra strap in a playful manner with his middle finger. Softly a laugh rose from her lips but died the moment her parents came in together with the twins. All of them looked at her oddly but then waved it off. It was common knowledge that Draco and Ginny had become friends. Her mother arched a careful eyebrow and then went back out into the hall again up the stairs no doubt to help Zoë and Dumbledore with Remus.   
  
"Ginny darling absolutely smashing to see you." George said approaching. He held out a reproachful hand to Draco who took it and shook it firmly showing no aversion the less than friendly greeting.   
  
"Hello." Draco said calmly and then greeted Fred in the same manner. The two twins looked at him slack jawed for a moment before kissing Ginny's cheek and then leaving to go chat with Tonks whom was finally cooling off from her quite traumatic experience. "Your family doesn't seem to like me much." He murmured to her as she leaned against him closing her eyes.   
  
"They aren't so forgiving as I am. Come on with me to the kitchen I want a cup of coffee." She murmured. He nodded and helped her out of the chair. They entered the kitchen and passed just as Skylar and Sirius left nodding to them in greeting. Once the door shut he took her hips and pulled her to him, his lips crashing down on hers. Arms wound tightly around his neck and laughed as he backed her into a counter. Catching her leg at her knee he lifted it up and stepped in closer to her.   
  
"Of all places to be doing this we make out in a kitchen a few steps away from a room that is full of my family and friends, our former teacher and headmaster included." She muttered against his lips as he pulled away giving them a chance to breathe. However it was too late they had both come alive with each other and she had the undeniable urge to allow him to kiss her deeply again.   
  
"You worry too much, its like anyone here doesn't already know." He growled in her ear nibbling gently on her earlobe. Ginny giggled as his hand traced up her side the other still holding her slim thigh against him. "It isn't like we're having sex on the kitchen table."   
  
"Might as well be." Sirius said casually entering the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter on the other side of the room. They both looked at him shocked, even to move. Looking innocent he just smiled before jumping a little and looking around. "Oh, ignore me." Was all he said before ambling back out, laughing softly himself.   
  
Ginny blushed bright red before allowing Draco to kiss her again. "That went well."   
  
"It could have been worse." He murmured before stepping away from her and allowed her fix a cup of coffee. They quickly went back in and she reclaimed her arm chair and he his seat on the arm. From across the room Sirius held in a laugh before suddenly Molly came downstairs with Zoë, supporting Remus who looked very much altered but better than he had at first. His usually handsome face was bruised and he was having trouble walking.   
  
"Remus you should not be down here, you should be upstairs resting." Hermione scolded as he smiled weakly at her. Looking at her stomach he held a weak laugh in.   
  
"I could say the same to you darling." She turned bright red as Ron burst into laughter with the rest of the room. Finally she smiled and then helped him into an arm chair where he sat. Dumbledore swept in and surveyed the room quietly. Ginny did the same and realized that there many people that had come in that she did not know. So many from the restart in her fourth year were gone. It was hard to believe it, that the order was still going strong. There was an absence at Remus' side where Ashley Kingsford should have been. Fleur should have been with Bill, and a few others Ginny had known were gone. A miracle sat with Skylar holding his son, having come back from beyond the veil thanks to Zoë who had used a very special gift to go after him. And Ginny's own miracle, turned from the dark side sat on her arm chair, absently running his fingers through her hair.   
  
"I'm sure all of you know about Remus' attack, and then the attack a month ago on Miss Weasley. It has come to our attention that Voldemort is on the move, and has begun to kill at will again. I advise you all to take certain care in the people around you." Albus finally said before them.   
  
Draco took in a breath, he had to be wary, of both Aidan and the real suspect, and that kooky manager of the band. It was going to be a real challenge but with Tyranny on the case to crack part of it, hopefully things would be alright. "Mrs. Hermione Weasley has done a little extra curse research in her spare time and Mr. Harry Potter will be checking up on everyone from time to time giving what information we know." Dumbledore explained. Suddenly his eye was locked with Ginny's. She felt very small as he took in a deep breath. "It has also come to our attention that Voldemort has his attention focused on finding the Eye of Regalius."   
  
Gasps went around the room, Mrs. Weasley took a sharp breathe in. Hermione looked up with wide eyes, she knew what that was. Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks and Draco looked down at Ginny. She sunk low into her chair. It couldn't be, no it wasn't possible.   
  
"We have decided for a course of passiveness, we must wait until Voldemort makes the first move, we cannot be his puppets." Tyranny caught Draco's eye and smirked. "I think that will be all, Draco I'd like to speak with you for a moment after the meeting."   
  
Ginny filed out with everyone else, white faced and feeling very weak indeed. She stood in the entry way, ignoring the wailing coming from the portrait of Sirius' mother upstairs. Draco came out five minutes later and then saw her. "Gin?" She said nothing just walked to him and rest her head on his chest.   
  
"It's nothing, just, hold me." And so he did.  
  
-- Sorry about the hasty ending. It was sixteen pages long and I had to stop! Of all chapters this has been the most difficult to write and the hardest. Well there you have it…the Eye of Regalius, what is it? Well you'll find out, and why is Ginny so suddenly scared…yeah you'll figure that out too. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and have never put one out so long! I can't promise the others will be this but there was so much and I didn't want to break it off into separate chapters. Once again the chapter wrote itself in and I've found myself with a pleasant way to commence the story. I really like the last few lines, they wrapped it up well I think. Next chapter will include more on our mystery death eater, the Aidan confusion (is he evil? Is he not?) Some stuff for the filler, and more humor I promise!!! Anyway hope you enjoyed this one, review me please! I'll love you forever if you do! Huggles, Brose 


End file.
